Without Memories
by Kamai-Rui
Summary: Radiant Dawn Part III. Elmao who lost her memories is lucky to run across the Greil Mercenaries. She is going to the war with them but in this case she'll have to face her old foes and fears... and even meet new ones. R&R, please! IkexOCxZelgius
1. Chapter 1 The mercenaries

It's my first story in English and on Fire Emblem.

_Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem. If I do, Zelgius would stay alive. I own only my OCs. _

* * *

_**Without memories**_

Prologue. Stranger.

Mist, the young cleric in the mercenaries' fort, was surprised when her elder brother Ike called her and asked for help.

"What's happened, Ike?" she wondered. "Is anyone hurt?"

The young man tried to explain the situation quickly. As it turned out, he and Soren had just returned to the fort. On their way back through the forest they found a girl lying on the ground. Of course he decided to help her, and so the strange girl was here, in the mercenaries' home. But she was still unconscious.

"I asked Rhys to treat her with his magic but I think you should help him," said Ike.

Mist understood everything without words and smiled. Then she turned on her heels and ran to the room where she was supposed to find the bishop.

"Thank you, Mist!" her brother's shout followed the girl.

"Not at all!" was her honest answer.

Mist entered the room with a quiet knock. Rhys raised his head at the sound.

"Ah, it's you, Mist! Thanks for coming."

The cleric smiled again and came up to the bed where their patient was lying. It was a young girl of about sixteen-seventeen years old. She had pale skin and long scarlet hair. The right side of her face was covered with a wide orange eye-patch. She had also orange clothes on but they were covered in dirt and soil.

"A puzzle, isn't it?" said the healer. "Ike said they found her in this condition. And I doubt that she fell unconscious in the forest. Do you feel her clothes wet?"

Mist touched the cloth: it was really wet.

"Could you change her clothes, please?" asked Rhys. "I've already treated all her injuries so she'll wake up soon."

"Of course!" Mist laughed. "No problem."

Calmed, the bishop left, and Mist remained alone. She examined the girl's clothes and found them unfit for wear. But when she was about to put them off, the patient suddenly opened her eye. Of course she saw the cleric near and hid in the corner of the bed, glaring at her. The girl's actions reminded Mist of a tiny weak hissing kitten, for some reason. She smiled softly.

"Please do not be afraid of me," she said. "My name is Mist. I want to help you."

Nothing changed in the girl's pose but the cleric was going to wait if it was necessary. In several minutes when the patient's dark-orange gaze became almost heavy, she shifted. Fear disappeared from her only eye and she even managed to smile back but then she looked around and frowned in confusion.

_**Elmao's POV**_

I was puzzled and confused waking up in a strange place. When I saw somebody near me my reaction was instant – I tried to hide in the corner pulling my knees to my chin and lapping them. I didn't mean to look at the stranger in such rage but that was uncontrolled, too. Then the girl smiled and introduced herself.

I listened to her voice and immediately began to trust her though my nature was telling me I shouldn't. I didn't know what I was about to do so I just looked into her light-blue eyes. Finally I decided that it was silly to behave like that, and I relaxed, smiling. I looked around and only then realized a horrible fact. I didn't know where I was or – even more – where I was from. My memory was blurred and the last thing I could remember was falling off a rock. But where or when it had happened… And then there was nothing. Emptiness.

The girl, Mist, saw something wrong with me, perhaps, as she reached her hands out, gripped my shoulders tightly and shook me all over like a small animal. I blinked and answered the mute question.

"I… it looks like I've lost my memories."

Mist's eyes widened and she hugged me.

"Oh…" she muttered suddenly. "I'm s-so s-sorry…"

I remained still for a couple of instants but then I hugged her back though I wanted to cry out at that moment.

"Mm… I'll bear it, I suppose," I even managed to chuckle carelessly but it didn't deceived her. "It's not your fault. Just mine, and no one's else."

We remained silent for about two minutes when I thought of something.

"Elmao."

"Sorry?" Mist raised her head, and I giggled.

"It's my name – Elmao."

"Ah!" She understood. "You see, you are regaining your memories back!" she yelled suddenly so that I nearly remained deaf.

"Er… may be," I muttered almost to myself, feeling odd because of her optimism.

Mist pulled back.

"You need to change your clothes, you know?"

Only then I realized that my shirt and pants were wet and of course cold.

"I see," I couldn't help but sigh.

"I'll bring you new clothes," suggested Mist. I nodded. "Are you hungry? The dinner time has already passed but I don't think somebody will mind. Besides, you should meet the others!"

My mood became better when I heard about food but it lowed again when I heard about "the others".

"Are there many people here besides us?" I forced myself to speak turning pale.

"Not very," was the answer. "What's the matter? Are you afraid?"

"I am," I admitted. "I don't know why but I am."

"OK. Then you'll meet my friends later," decided Mist cheerfully. "And now you'll change your clothes and after that I'll show you to the kitchen. Sounds good to you?"

"… I think so. Thank you," I forced myself to smile.

Mist left. I remained alone with my thoughts. For some reason, I was afraid.

"_Well, it looks like I'm stuck here wherever I am__…"_


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem. I own only my OCs._

* * *

Chapter 1. The Mercenaries.

Elmao was sitting in the kitchen and ate. There was some bread and a plateful of meat in front of her. The girl was so hungry that she didn't even notice what she was eating.

Mist had gone to see to her own business and left Elmao alone with her thoughts. Elmao wasn't going to complain.

Now the one-eyed girl was wearing brown pants and shirt and had light boots on her feet. Though the new clothes were rather plain she liked them. She felt cozy having them on.

Suddenly Elmao heard somebody come in. She tensed and raised her head. A tall blue haired young man with a red cape hanging from his shoulders was standing at the opposite side of the table.

"Hello," he said sitting down on a chair.

Elmao could only nod because of sudden fear. The man a bit frowned.

"I'm Ike. And you're Elmao, right?"

"… Yes."

Ike smiled at the answer.

"You know," he continued the conversation, "you frightened us a lot when we found you alone and unconscious there in the forest. Why were you there?"

"… I don't know. I remember nothing about my past." Elmao sighed. "By the way, where am I?"

"You're in our fort, the fort of Greil Mercenaries. It is situated in Crimea."

Elmao shook her head. The name of the kingdom told her nothing.

"And where are you from?"

The girl looked at Ike with irritation.

"Haven't I told you?" she asked a bit irritated. "I - don't - know--"

"And I don't believe you," said a new voice from the door.

Elmao looked there and saw a young – younger than Ike, perhaps, – man in grey cloak with dark green long hair. His red crimson eyes were staring at her with suspicion and caution. She noticed then that he was holding a magic tome in his hand. It was either Wind or Elwind, she didn't actually recognize. Elmao laughed mentally. The mage seemed to be careful though she had no weapon with her. She looked down searching for a knife. Just to be on the safe side.

"What's the matter, Soren?" spoke Ike. Then he frowned again. "What are you thinking about? She's our guest, besides we saved her and she doesn't know--" He was cut off.

"No one can prove that she has really lost her memories," said Soren. "She may be a spy. She may be dangerous. Perhaps, I'm wrong." He sent Elmao a long warning glare. "And it'd be good for her if she really isn't. But I sense something strange about her."

Ike blinked.

"Something strange?" he shifted his gaze from Soren to Elmao and back. "What do you mean?"

Before the sage could answer Elmao spoke instead of him.

"I don't understand that, too. It's rather an odd feeling… I don't sense him like other beorc."

There was silence. Soren stared at her.

"You-- you stole my phrase!"

Elmao shrugged smiling carelessly. Ike sighed in relief – those two seemed to get along not bad.

"Hey, what's going on?" asked Mist cheerfully entering the kitchen.

The three smiled innocently at her, then laughed. Ike was watching Elmao; he thought that though now she seemed happy and cheerful she perhaps felt unease. Soren preferred not to think about the new girl, and Mist thought it was her duty to help Elmao to live in that new unknown place.

By the end of the day Elmao knew almost all the mercenaries by sight. Exception was for Shinon and Gatrie – they had gone on a mission. Fortunately she didn't meet them yet: her nature could hardly bear those two; there also remained her inexplicable fear of people. But all in all she liked the mercenaries and she thought it would be reasonable to stay with them until she regained her memories. Mist gave her moral support.

She had her own room now, near Mist's one. It was small; there wasn't much furniture in it: only a bed, a desk and a small wardrobe. And several candles on the desk.

At first Elmao just wandered the fort watching the mercenaries doing their usual business. As soon as she got used to all the people around and her fear faded away, she could be found in every corner in the fort: from the library with Soren to the kitchen with Oscar. At the same time she tried to get along with everybody and succeeded – even Soren stopped frowning.

Elmao wanted to remember her own talents and abilities. Her talent for cooking was discovered soon, and Oscar got a good help. Then, Elmao showed a great interest in magic and began to spend plenty of time with the sage. Soren had forgotten his suspicions long ago and now could keep telling the curious girl about magic spells for hours.

So everybody got used to Elmao's presence and nobody complained of her. Elmao herself was the only one to be discontent. She still remembered nothing and sometimes became close to despair. At such moments only her pride didn't let her burst out into tears.

Her other problem were strange dreams which she saw almost every night. She didn't remember them after waking up but they always left a feeling of uneasiness. Finally Elmao found a way out. She decided to train as all the mercenaries did. She often saw them going out into the yard and challenging each other. Elmao liked watching the mercenaries' practicing and wished to join them one day. But she didn't know what her class was or what weapon she had wielded before. So the realization of her great idea was put off till unknown time.

It was about a week since the scarlet haired girl appeared in the fort. That night she had another dream but in looked like her memory.

"_I've never seen you seen you before here__," I said looking at the strange couple: a tall slim man in light clothes and a girl in dark purple dress. _

_The girl had an average height so she was taller than me. Great. I began to feel envious. She also had dark green hair and golden eyes. A strange combination, by the way. She must be a mage. Then I saw a green book in one of her hands and became sure of that. _

_The tall man had light blue hair and eyes which looked very odd in combination with his dark brown sunburn. He also had a bright red mark on his forehead. The man noticed that I was staring at his mark and smiled. _

"_You are right. I am a dragon laguz," he said. "My name is Oikho. And this is Shiki, my companion. She's a wind mage and a Courier."_

_I whistled in surprise. The girl didn't look much older than me, and I aged more slowly than other teenagers did. I was fifteen actually but looked younger. So now there are even children among Couriers… _

"_We came to see General Alan," said Shiki in an anger whisper. She didn't seem to like me as I didn't like her._

_I frowned at the mage then told them to follow me. The strange pair obeyed, and we entered the darkness of the corridors. The dragon, Oikho, was walking very quietly. Shiki didn't care if somebody heard her or not. __A widespread mistake, by the way._

_I showed them to my Master's study and stayed outside. _

_I didn't like those two. The dragon was dangerous. I wouldn't like to run across him in a battle. But I couldn't say the same about Shiki. Perhaps, that self-confident girl would become a powerful sage, but… By that time I'd finish my studying under General Alan and become strong and powerful so no one would be a threat for me. _

… _The door slammed interrupting my daydreaming. I shuddered at the General's usual "ELMAO!"_

"_Yes, my Master?" I asked entering the study._

_General Alan crossed his arms on his chest._

"_We're joining these people on their way to Nalamme, the Eltian capital. Get ready by tomorrow!"_

_I glared at Shiki. Shiki glared at me. Well, she didn't look pleased with my company. Both men laughed at our glaring._

"_You see, Alan," mentioned Oikho, "they are getting along well together already."_

_We both hissed at him because we didn't believe his words. But they came true, however._

Elmao woke up suddenly. She was panting. "Were they my real memories?" she thought both happy and anxious.

It was very early in the morning, the sun hadn't risen yet. Elmao didn't want to sleep any more, so she put on her usual clothes and left the room. It was dark outside and it took the girl some time to get out into the yard without making much noise. She knew that the mercenaries didn't like to get up too early and they would be angry with her if she woke them up by accident.

When she appeared in the yard and looked at the gate by chance, she suddenly stopped there. Two tall people were approaching the fort. One of them was carrying a large shield and a lance; the other had a bow in his hand and a quiver behind his back. They were slowly marching towards the gate telling each other something in a whisper. As Elmao could hear, the marksman was scolding his companion for… er… too much drinking. And in what expressions! The girl even intended to cover her ears with her palms.

Then the marksman raised his head and saw her. He blinked couple of times and then patted his companion on his armored shoulder.

"Hey, Gatrie, what did you give me in that damned tavern?" he said.

"And what's wrong?"

"I see a ghost." The marksman extended his hand and pointed at Elmao with his index finger.

"What a coincidence!" Gatrie exclaimed in an even more drunk voice than his companion. "I see her, too! What a beauty is this ghost…"And he sighed with a far-away look.

The marksman gave Gatrie a clip on the back of his head.

"The devil take me if our "dear" Commander hasn't picked up another girl in the forest!"

Though the situation wasn't funny Elmao couldn't help but giggle. She finally understood who those two were. But she began her way back into the building as she didn't know what else to do. As soon as the pretty "ghost" disappeared in the darkness Shinon spitted and told his friend:

"You know, Gatrie, next time I won't drink with you after a successful mission."

In the morning Elmao was not the second to come down to the kitchen as usual. There always were only Oscar and she at that hour. Today in the kitchen her two yesterday "nightmares" were sitting at the table and drinking something which looked… unpleasantly.

"They're taking a drink "the morning-after"," explained Oscar in a whisper; Elmao honestly tried not to burst out laughing.

One of the unfortunate men looked up at the pair of cooks.

"Aren't you our yesterday ghost?" He turned out to be the marksman.

"Our yesterday dream!" corrected Gatrie.

Shinon gave him another clip.

"Speak for yourself," he yelled.

Oscar and Elmao frowned.

"Then you're my **nightmares**," hissed the girl approaching them with a kitchen knife in her hand.

Both unfortunates glared at her in great surprise. She rested her hands on her hips and declared:

"If you are going to become normal again then do it **quiet**, please!"

There was silence which was broken by Gatrie:

"Shinon, why is she yelling at us?"

"Because she's sure that we deserve it."

"And she's right, by the way," mentioned Oscar barely loud for the couple to hear his words.

Both glared at the knight but didn't have time for a proper answer as the rest mercenaries rushed into the kitchen demanding for their breakfast. Titania and Soren were the last ones to come in.

Soon everyone got his own helping and they sat round the table. For some time there was heard only noise of clanging forks and spoons against the plates and quiet conversations. The calmness of the morning was interrupted by Shinon.

"So is anyone here going to explain who she is?" he pointed at Elmao.

She frowned. Then she named herself and told her story in a few words. The marksman's gaze became unpleasant and soon shifted from the girl to her relief. Though her frown didn't disappear. During the whole meal she was catching his gaze on her and of course wasn't happy about that fact.

The same repeated almost all the time they happened to run into each other in the fort. Elmao even began to think that the fort became much smaller – now she could meet the marksman almost anywhere. She asked Soren for a piece of advice; he frowned, cursed quietly and just told her not to pay attention to that annoying man. She followed the advice, and life in with the mercenaries became a bit easier. Though soon Shinon reminded her of himself.

One day Elmao was left alone in the kitchen in charge for washing the dishes. Most of the mercenaries had left for another mission; there were left only few people in the fort.

She was doing her job when her annoying "nightmare" with his always companion suddenly entered the room. Shinon looked around as if he wanted to see some else but Elmao, frowned in disappointment, and said to Gatrie as if the scarlet haired girl didn't present:

"I don't understand why they wouldn't chuck her out. Mist is even more useful than that lass because she's a cleric, at least."

The Lance general was going to retort but there was no need. An instant later something flashed between the friends. Shinon felt a rush of wind pass just by his cheek. He turned his head to see an ordinary kitchen knife now be stuck in the wall. Then he turned to Elmao realizing who had done that and that he had barely escaped his death.

"What are you thinking with--!" he yelled out and then all the words stuck in his throat.

Elmao was looking at him with such a fierce glare that he preferred to retreat.

"Don't. Ever. Talk. To me. Like THAT," she hissed firmly.

In a couple of instants she remained alone and was the winner.

In the evening Elmao sat near Ike at supper.

"You know, I finally found out what my favorite weapon is like," she said merrily.

"Really?" the Hero looked at her with genuine interest. "What is it? And how did you--"

"Well, I should thank Shinon for that," Elmao replied sarcastically and glanced at the marksman. "But I won't because of his dirty words. You see, it turned out to be a knife."

"Wha-- A knife?!"

"A knife or a dagger, I suppose." Elmao shrugged carelessly. "Now I'm able to fight, too."

Ike couldn't help but chuckle.

"So that's your idea. You want to be a mercenary like we are, don't you?"

"You guessed right, Ike!" She laughed merrily. "I' m looking forward to help you and repay you for your kindness towards me."

The Hero patted her hair.

"Fine. I appreciate your intensions. And I think we'll need your help soon."

He turned out to be right.

* * *

_This chapter is longer than the prologue. But I finally finished it))) Leave reviews, please))_


	3. Chapter 2 Usual life, etc

Chapter 2.Usual life, dreams, new friend and new troubles. Big troubles!

In the morning Shinon went to the yard to teach Rolf another archery lesson. He was expecting the boy to begin practicing earlier but he was greatly surprised to see his student just sitting on the ground doing nothing.

"What's the matter?" the marksman growled.

"Elmao's practicing," the boy tried to explain. "She has come long before I did."

Shinon muttered something inarticulate and went forward to find the cheeky girl. When he finally saw her he was surprised again. Elmao was practicing with the shooting-mark but not with a bow – with two knives!

"You- you--" murmured the marksman glaring at her in shock.

Elmao turned her head.

"What's the matter with me?" she asked lazily. "You're afraid that I'd throw knives at you every time you insult me, right? Or you're afraid that I'm too accurate, aren't you?"

The next moment both knives hit the bulls-eye and Shinon shuddered. Rolf glanced at his teacher's face and couldn't help giggling.

Later in the morning the mercenaries gathered in the kitchen waiting for breakfast.

"Where's Elmao?" Ike asked when he finally noticed the girl's absence.

Rolf quickly explained trying not to look at Shinon. Soren frowned.

"I don't like it," he said attracting everyone's attention with those words. "I wonder who she was before. Judging by her skills in wielding a knife, she was a rogue. Or an assassin, which is even worse."

"Soren--" Most of the mercenaries were about to change the sage's mind but they were immediately cut off by him.

"All this time she's been deceiving us! Even I forgot my suspicions soon! And I've told her so much about my magic spells…"

Ike chuckled but a bit nervously.

"Calm down, Soren. I'm sure you're mistaken. Yes, she wields a knife but that doesn't matter – she's our friend. I can't imagine her harming us."

Soren tried to argue no more but didn't seem to change his mind.

The yard with its shooting-mark became Elmao's favorite place besides the kitchen. There she usually spent most of her free time.

"Hey, Elmao!" she heard somebody call her.

The girl turned to see her usual partner in training – the young swordmaster, Mia. Mia was a fierce warrior on the battlefield and a cheerful person though sometimes Elmao got sick with her enthusiasm.

"What's the matter, Mia?" she wondered.

"Well… Boss and some others are going to town tomorrow to by new weapons, etc. Wanna go with them?"

"… What for?"

Mia blinked.

"Well… Don't you want a normal weapon for yourself? A steel knife or a steel dagger? You can't always fight with those," she pointed at the kitchen knives which Elmao held in her hands.

"You're right, they don't have a proper balance," agreed the girl. And paused. "I just don't want to go to town. I get sick among so many people," she admitted with a heavy sigh.

"You'll get used to it one day." Mia tried to cheer her up. "Okay, then I'll go with everybody and buy a weapon for you. Sounds good, doesn't it?" She winked.

"… I think so." Then Elmao sighed again. "But I don't gain an understanding of good weapon. What could you advise me?"

"Well, the best dagger you can find in every armory shop is a steel one. Though it costs a lot. The same is for steel knives. As I know, one can use knives both for direct and indirect attacks. And daggers are only for direct ones. So you need to choose which – a knife or a dagger – to buy 'cause our funds are certainly limited! And besides, Ike wants you to accompany us in our next mission!"

Elmao thought for a few moments then chose a dagger. Mia clapped her hands merrily.

"Fine!" she exclaimed. "You can think you have them already!"

And she rushed away. Elmao followed her with her famous enigmatic gaze, a bit confused.

"She's so hyper sometimes," she muttered to herself.

_We were marching through the Fate Desert. There were frequent sandstorms and of course we were got in one. I was really angry. Even my long scarf, my ber__et and my wide eye patch didn't save my face from the sand. I could hardly see something before me, and only the iron death grip of my Master didn't let me fall behind. _

_As I could hear, Shiki was having the same problem. Her always companion, Oikho, tried to cheer her up but the young mage wasn't as trained physically as I was and she got tired rather quickly. The dragon himself didn't care about the sand rushing against him. But soon I heard him call my master._

"_General Alan, let's halt!" he shouted from the front. "Shiki's very tired and Elmao probably too."_

_I would hiss at such an insult if I wasn't afraid of getting sand inside my mouth. My fierce glare was somehow taken for a giving-in one. We halted. Soon the sun set and we kindled the fire._

_I was sitting on the opposite side of the fire and looking t the young mage. There was something odd about her that I couldn't understand. _

"_Master," I called the relaxed General quietly. "Who is she?" I pointed at Shiki imperceptibly. "Is she… just like me? She's sixteen, a year older than me, but she doesn't look for her age, too."_

_General Alan chuckled and ruffled my hair._

"_Sorry to disappoint you, tiny one, but she isn't." I hissed because I hated any reminding of my height. "She is a mage, and that's the diagnosis. Don't you know that they age slowly?"_

_I shook my head answering 'No'. Master sighed and ruffled my hair again._

_Soon all the four travelers went to sleep._

_In the morning the storm calmed down, and I was almost happy. Now my Master and I went the first, and the Courier and her dragon followed us. General Alan turned to me without stopping his march and told me with a wide grin:_

"_You know, Elmao, Shiki asked Oikho the same question yesterday. But she is more puzzled than you 'cause you're not a mage."_

"_And what's on?" I required bitterly. "Did he inform her about what a creature I am?"_

_The General frowned and stopped at once. I stopped, too. And an instant later I was thrown to the ground by a vigorously punch. I touched my flaming cheek and looked up at him, surprised. Alan seemed to be really angry with me._

"_How many times do I have to tell you?" he growled. "You aren't a 'creature'! You don't differ from any of us despite the race!"_

"Oh my, it's a bad habit to wake up in the middle of the night because of dreams full of memories," Elmao mused. Well, it wasn't the midst of the night, actually, but she supposed that no one except her had got up yet. This time she decided not to go out and fell asleep again soon.

The next day was rather quiet mostly because of the mercenaries' absence. Only Elmao, Rolf, Mist and a couple of others stayed at home. In the morning the scarlet-haired girl was busy with cooking – she tried a new recipe – then she went into the yard to practice. There she disappeared till the very evening.

In the evening Ike and his party returned from town. They were carrying lots of new weapons. All the mercenaries gathered in the room and took their weapons chatting merrily. Elmao who stood near the door watching the mess was caught by Mia – the purple haired swordmaster presented her a dagger. A good steel dagger.

"See?" Mia asked. "Isn't it good? I chose it myself!"

"Thank you," Elmao said shyly.

"Not at all," was the answer. "Now you are a mercenary like us!"

Elmao smiled. She felt satisfaction holding the dagger as if everything was in its place. She touched the blade with her finger and immediately pulled it aside. A few drops of blood remained on the blade – the dagger was rather sharp.

While Elmao was watching the others Soren came in.

"Ike," he called out, "There's a visitor for you."

The blue-haired Hero raised his head. Soren stepped aside letting a turquoise-haired cat laguz in.

"Hello, Ike," the laguz said with a tired smile.

A moment of silence. Elmao was about to ask what had happened when a loud yell came.

"Ranulf!"

The laguz was immediately surrounded with the happy mercenaries. Only Shinon and Soren stayed where they were with discontented expressions on their faces.

Greeting of an old war companion, as Elmao learnt, dragged on till late evening. All businesses were delayed. Elmao was sitting with the mercenaries and watching their guest. She didn't notice Soren sit down near her.

"Haven't you seen a laguz before?" the sage asked in a whisper.

Elmao shrugged.

"I think I have seen them but I don't remember exactly." She stared at the opposite wall with her eye half-closed. "But I truly know that I've never met beast tribe laguz," was the last answer.

Soon she began to feel sleepy and couldn't even stand up to leave the room and go to her own one. Suddenly she felt somebody patting her shoulder and managed to half-open her dark-orange eye. And she hardly repressed a yell as she saw Ike's face at about a few inches away from her own. She heard a soft chuckle from those present and looked around. Only she, Ike and that cat laguz – Ranulf – were left.

"Elmao, you shouldn't strain yourself with training so much," the Hero said with sympathy. "Besides, it's about midnight; are you able to get to your room…"

"… Or do you want one of us to carry you there?" the laguz suggested with a cunning – feline – smirk.

The scarlet-haired girl blinked in confusion and both men laughed. She didn't know what to do or simply didn't want to leave; some feeling prompted her to stay. Elmao looked intently at the men's faces and caught a glimpse of uneasiness which they tried to hide.

"… What's happened?" she asked quietly.

Ike's eyes widened; it looked like he was waiting for any words except those which had already escaped her lips. Ranulf chuckled again but that wasn't a merry chuckle.

"The girl seems to have a good flair," he mused and squatted in front of her. "You see, I came here to ask my old friends' help." Then he sighed. "We've declared war on Begnion, the most powerful beorc country on this continent."

"… Why?" was the only question. Elmao was looking into Ranulf's eyes as if she wanted to find the answer in them. It suddenly became very important to her.

The cat glanced at the Hero.

"Doesn't she know?"

"No," Ike replied simply. "I never saw a reason."

Ranulf snorted.

"A very wise choice."

"Hey, what are you talking about?" Elmao interrupted. "If I don't know something then just tell me."

"Okay," Ike sighed and sat near her. "You see, about twenty years ago there was the Serenes massacre in which almost all the heron tribe was killed." He explained quickly the reason of the massacre – the association of the previous Apostle and Empress in Begnion – and went on. "And three years ago there was the war against the Mad King Ashnard--"

"I know the story of this war," Elmao interrupted. "Oscar told me one day. Go on, please."

"Er… Then, er… where did I stop?"

"You see, Ashnard was blamed both for the association and the massacre. But…" Both Ranulf's fists clenched unintentionally. "Some time ago it turned out that Ashnard wasn't responsible for it…"

"Yeah. Begnion senators are to blame."

Elmao glared.

"…"

"At first our reaction was similar," the cat said. "But then… laguz' wrath can't be imagined. By a beorc, at least. Soon after the news most of the laguz tribes united into a Laguz Alliance. There are three countries in it: Gallia of lions, tigers and cats, Phoenicis of hawks, and Kilvas of ravens."

Elmao gave a whistle in surprise.

"It's a huge army, isn't it?"

"Actually yes, but we're fighting against beorc," mentioned Ranulf. "We'll never win if we don't use their own – beorc – tactics against themselves."

"I see your point," the girl mused. "That's why you came here."

"Riiight. Ike and company are the only beorc I know and trust."

"I see--" she was cut off.

"You don't need to go with us if you don't want to," Ike warned. "You've never fought before--"

"Ike! It's _you_ who don't need to say that!" Elmao snarled, irritated. "Who on earth has told you such nonsense? _I cannot fight?_ I've fought a lot. I've taken part in many battles. Even if I don't remember much it doesn't mean that I--"

"Fine, fine, little one," Ike said and put a hand on her mouth to silence her. However, he immediately regretted it – Elmao bit his hand rather painfully. Ranulf couldn't help giggling at the scene before him.

"Never. Call. Me. That." She warned and then yawned. It saved her from a slap on the back of her head. "I think you were right and I'd better go to bed."

Elmao left.

Both men remained where they were.

"She hates any remarks about her height?"

"Probably. Though I've never noticed that before," Ike sighed and looked at his injured palm. "She's got rather sharp teeth, like laguz do."

"What will you do in connection with her… E… Elmao, right?"

"Nothing," the Hero replied. "She will go if she wants. I suppose that nobody will put her off joining us. And of course no one will harm her."

"Why are you so sure of it?" Ranulf laughed.

"As you've seen she won't let anybody even try to do something she doesn't like. And besides," he paused dramatically, "neither I nor the mercenaries will let such a thing happen."

"You're right. She'll be a help to all of us, I suppose."

Both grinned agreeing with each other.

_Fire. Red-orange like sunset flames__ and ash were everywhere. Trees, grass, houses – everything was burning. People were dying, too. And no one could help a little scarlet-haired girl who was left alone. _

_She couldn't understand what was happening. Everyone was living in peace in this small paradise, the valley of Tethil. And __**it all**__ started suddenly! _

_The little girl heard someone's steps outside the house she was hiding in and tried to move back to the corner feeling greatly scared. Fortunately, it was her foster-mother, an elderly woman with grey big wings on her back. _

"_Elmao, come here!" she called softly and quietly, extending her arms to hug the girl._

_Elmao obeyed at once. This woman was almost the only person in the whole world who could be trusted besides her husband, a winged man, too._

"_Don't cry, child, don't," asked the woman though she started sobbing, too. "We'll get out of here soon and we'll be safe."_

"_And where's daddy?" the child asked. "Isn't he going with us? What's happening, mommy?"_

_Her foster-mother didn't answer. First of all, she just couldn't tell the poor thing about her beloved, and then she heard something outside. Her long keen ears twitched and her green eyes widened in horror._

"_Don't let go," she ordered in a shaky voice. "I'll shift."_

_Elmao hugged her neck and the woman was about to shift and fly up and away but just didn't have time. A mighty magic spell – a whirlwind of flames – surrounded the poor mocking-bird laguz hurting and burning her skin and beautiful wings. The woman fell on the ground._

"_Get… away… don' ca… re…" she managed to murmur and then closed her eyes._

_Elmao __her but her foster-mother didn't move any more._

"_Mommy?.. Mommy, it isn't funny at all! Why don't you stand up?.. Sniff… Don't leave me alone… Sniff…"_

_She turned her head trying to wipe away tears and then saw them. The murderers. They both had magnificent red and golden wings and tomes in their hands. _

"_Phoenixes…" Elmao whispered with both admiration and hatred. _

_Her foster-mother had told her once about those laguz. They were the most beautiful, wise, fair – and dangerous. Only that tribe mixed with beorc most of all, only they could use beorc weapons while untransformed, magic – especially fire – was their favorite weapon. _

"_Hey, Franz," called out the laguz in green clothes. "It must not be… Neither this nor that!" – He pointed out at the little girl who was sitting on the ground by her dead mother's body and sobbing silently._

_The laguz named Franz came up to Elmao and leaned forward to look at her. The girl moved back._

"_Go away!" she yelled out suddenly. "You've taken everything from me! Get out of this land!" She sniffed. Only now she understood what had happened in the valley of Tethil. _

_The Phoenix obeyed, however, stepped back, returned to his companion and began to walk away. The other laguz followed him with loud shouts._

"_Why? Why, Franz? Why are we leaving? Just don't say that the child's words have impressed you so--"_

_The next moment he found himself on the ground with an aching chest. Franz continued his way._

"_We've already finished here. No need to delay. Even because of a 'neither this nor that'. Brothers!" he shouted out suddenly. An instant later five more handsome laguz landed around him. "Get ready to leave."_

"_Yes, Sir!"_

_They shouted several words in the Ancient Language and the rest of the Phoenixes gathered together and prepared to leave. Elmao looked at their winged backs then turned round to face the burning valley. Pure rage filled all her small being and she couldn't repress it any more. Meanwhile only the laguz called Franz remained on the ground as his brethrens had already left._

"_Hey!"_

_Franz turned his head, his wings swaying. The child was now standing on her feet with a devastating expression on her face. _

"_One day," the child began, "one day I'll see you killers burning in your own flames!"_

_Franz snarled and said nothing but then frowned and left._

… _Soon the whole valley was full of fire. Elmao left just before flare blockaded all the ways away. Now she was standing at the top of a hill watching both terrifying and magnificent sight of her burning home. _

… _**I hate Phoenixes… I'll see all of them turn into ash one day… **_

In the morning Elmao went downstairs rather late. Her mood was awful. She was thinking of her last nightmare. Had she seen it because of Ranulf and Ike's story? The Serenes massacre and the Tethil massacre… They seemed to be similar, but if herons were killed by beorc then mocking-birds died because of their kin.

"What's the matter, Elmao?" asked Ranulf when he saw her coming down. "You were deeply impressed by my story yesterday?" The joke didn't sound funny as the laguz's face turned sad.

Elmao noticed that and remained silent.

All the mercenaries gathered in the kitchen. Ike caughed attracting everyone's attention and began speaking.

"All of us remember the war against Ashnard. Now, three years later, another war begins. Who knows what this war will be called years after but it doesn't matter. We've been asked for help by our friends and we're not going to refuse. So we're starting our way into a new war."

Ike finished. Nobody said a single word but Elmao could read agreement on the mercenaries' faces and gratitude on Ranulf's.

As most of the people left she came up to Ike and told him in a firm voice:

"Ike. I'm going with you, too. Don't even try to stop me."

"Hm? Why?"

"Because I want to help you… and I'll never give up."


	4. Chapter 3 Battle at Flaguerre

Chapter 3. Battle at Flaguerre.

Elmao felt nervous. The Greil Mercenaries had joined the Laguz Alliance not long ago and she hadn't got used to the crowd yet. All in all the laguz took her not bad as all the mercenaries. But she usually preferred a familiar company.

She had got along with Ranulf and today he invited her to the first war council. Ike, Titania, Soren, Rhys, and four laguz – her new acquaintances yellow cat Lethe and blue tiger Mordecai, Ranulf himself and their superior red lion Skrimir – were presented. They were talking about the tactics of taking the first Begnion fort at the border – Flaguerre. Ranulf told them about the general plan.

"Yes!" Skrimir agreed. "Finally, a chance to rend my foes! But I would rather have a head-on fight. Why do we wait until nightfall, like a pack of cowards?"

Ranulf didn't answer.

"What's our role in this?" Ike spoke up.

The turquoise cat told him to take out fire mages and ballistae. Meanwhile the lion inflamed to the last degree and demanded going to battle now. Ranulf tried to calm him down and insist on staying behind but of course the lion didn't listen to him and left. After his leaving the cat sighed and suddenly began to look very tired.

Elmao was watching the scene with a round eye.

"See?" the cat asked from behind. "He's going to kill me just before we go to battle."

"M… I sympathize."

"Thanks, Elmao," Ranulf smiled sincerely.

"Er…" Ike came up to them. "Are you OK?"

"Sure," The cat's smile turned into a wide smirk. "No reason to worry about me."

"Elmao, go and get ready for the battle. We'll need all of us for the battle."

She didn't argue and left. She decided to have a good nap because she wouldn't have time for it at night. "It'll be a busy night," she thought before falling asleep.

"_Elmao?"_

"_Hmm?" I turned my head to look at Shiki who was supposed to lie near and sleep peacefully. Well, I could only dream of that. The young mage was lying near indeed but she was awake. How had she figured out that I was awake, too?_

_The fire had gone out so I stood up to kindle it again carefully. Nights always were cold in the Great Forest. _

_I returned to my place. Shiki was waiting._

"_So, have you fought before?" she wondered. "Oikho and I asked your Master to guard us. I'd be disappointed if you can do nothing."_

"_That's a lie," I hissed. "Though I haven't been in a real battle before that doesn't mean that I can't fight. I'm not boasting but I'm considered one of the best Shadows among the students in our Order."_

"_Then why haven't you been in a battle?" Shiki required. I growled mentally. Why couldn't she just shut up and let me sleep a few hours at least? _

"_Ask my Master if you want the answer," I snapped turning my back to her and lying now on my right side. _

"_But-"_

"_Hey, you two!" a very familiar voice yelled in the midst of the night. "If you are not going to shut up now I'll make you to do it!"_

"_General Alan is right, girls," Oikho. Well, I never doubted. "Now go to sleep. We'll have to walk a lot tomorrow to reach the Eltian border and cross it."_

_Shiki shuddered, groaned still remembering our daily marches and finally began to keep silence. I sighed in relief. _

So that night they all went for the battle at Flaguerre. Ranulf had left – he had to accompany Skrimir.

The mercenaries were calm and on the alert. Elmao realized that it was the first time she saw her friends at work.

Ike turned to her.

"If you're not sure of your strength then stay back."

Elmao growled in irritation but he only laughed.

She pulled her dagger out of the sheath and prepared herself. The mercenaries waited for some time and soon a loud roar of one certain lion shook the night air. It was a signal for the battle to begin.

The laguz troops rushed forward but were stopped by armored knights. However, the unfortunate Begnions fell to claws and fangs soon, and the tigers were about to go further but they were met by new soldiers behind whose backs fire mages hid.

Elmao didn't see what happened to the beast warriors then because she and her friends were charged by their own enemies. Two Begnions attacked her almost at the same time. There wasn't a wide choice of enemies so she rushed forward. The first opponent fell at once to her dagger.

Elmao didn't even have time to get astonished by her coolness. The other Begnion – a sniper – took a bit more time to deal with but he was finally defeated, too.

Elmao raised her head to look at the others. Shinon and Rolf had already taken both ballistae and now were aiming at the fire mages who could bring great damage to the laguz. Titania and Oscar knowing the always weapon triangle had cooperated together and were slashing their opponents right and left. Mia was dodging heavy blows from an axe Paladin and Rhys was trying to help her exchanging his Ellight tome for the Mend staff and back. Gatrie was approaching a sniper who dared shoot an arrow at him. However, the arrow had brought no damage to the lance General so the unfortunate Begnion's efforts came in vain. Mist took the Mend staff into her hands to heal Boyd after using her special sword Florette to help him.

While looking at her friends Elmao didn't notice an armored knight approach her. She barely escaped the first blow and attacked back but her dagger just tinkled against the armor. She almost sensed her opponent grin and then realized that she couldn't avoid the second blow.

Someone pushed her aside taking the axe with Ettard.

"Ike?"

The knight collapsed on the ground dead already and the blue-haired Hero turned to the girl.

"Be careful," he warned with a smile. "Such armored knights aren't enemies for you 'cause you can't even hit them. Keep close to me; there seem to be more of them."

Elmao flushed.

"Thanks, Ike."

But he didn't hear challenging another axe-wielder. Elmao blinked and rushed past the two towards a sniper who was aiming at Ike. She knocked the bow out of his hands and thrust the dagger into his chest.

Ike thanked her only with his eyes and then performed a critical hit on his opponent. Then he and the girl were surrounded by several Begnions; they managed to finish some of them off but were just driven into a corner. Elmao managed to get out and tried to hit one of the Reavers on the back but he dodged the attack with unexpected easiness. Elmao fell on the ground ready to receive the deadly blow but it never came. The green-haired lance Paladin met the Reaver almost face-to-face. The lance crashed against the axe then slashed the soldier himself.

"Oscar!" Elmao cried out gratefully.

"Thank you, Oscar," said Ike as the Paladin helped him with the rest of the Begnions.

"Not at all, Commander," Oscar answered with a smile.

It was a usual smile which the mercenaries saw every day but still Elmao was stunned.

'What's the matter with me? I told Ike that I've fought before. So why am I feeling so… different? We all here fight not because we want to. Well, except Skrimir.' She glanced around to catch a glimpse of the red mane. 'We all struggle for our goal. For freedom, for justice, for saving our – or someone's dear to us – lives. There's always a reason. So stop hesitating and go on!'

Elmao squinted her eyes and rushed forward not paying attention to anyone around. Oscar yelled something warning, Ike tried to stop her but didn't have time – she was too fast. Elmao had noticed a group of fire mages who were a great danger for the laguz… unless she killed them.

The scarlet-haired girl entered the fort's yard. Armored soldiers noticed her at once. Her reaction was immediate: she slipped aside stepping into the darkness. The next moment the soldiers chasing her stopped in confusion – the short girl had disappeared. Elmao giggled quietly: she was standing just a few steps away from them but in the shadows. She was feeling oddly familiar there as if she came to a place where she hadn't been for ages.

'Yes… that's right. Darkness and shadows are my **another world**.'

"_Who are you?"_

"_Me?" The tall man in black clothes turned to look at the small scarlet-haired girl rather confused. "A Shadow, of course. But how did you see me?"_

_She shrugged. He squatted in front of her and ruffled her short hair. _

"_Would you like to go with me? I can see potentiality in you. Would you like to become a Shadow like me?"_

"_I've got nowhere – or nobody – to go to. So… yes, I suppose."_

_He held out his large hand. Her tiny one almost sank in his hand. And then she made her first steps into the shadows. _

Elmao shook her head.

'It's strange. I've never seen **this** during such an important event as a battle.'

She chuckled mentally then readied her dagger and charged the mages. Thanks to her speed she could avoid summoned flames easily. All of the mages were finished off being still lost in their spell books.

Meanwhile the mercenaries and the laguz had appeared in the yard. Thanks to Elmao's efforts the last mages were dead and the only danger was coming from armored soldiers whose thick armor saved them from deadly wounds.

They almost won. But at the same time most of the laguz warriors began to turn into their human forms. One quite familiar turquoise cat laguz reverted not noticing a halberdier behind.

"Ranulf!"

Elmao ran towards them; nobody except her was near. She managed to push the cat away receiving the blow instead of him. An instant later Ike who arrived just in time killed the soldier with one blow forgetting about the weapon triangle (though it was the last thing he'd think of)).

Ranulf slowly knelt and crawled up to Elmao who was lying on the ground making no move.

"Hey, Elmao," he patted her on the shoulder. "How are you?"

She didn't answer. The cat's mismatched eyes widened at the sight of a long bleeding cut on her back.

"… Elmao! Elmao, get up! I said get up, little one!"

"What-" Ike came up to them. "Someone bring Rhys here! Quickly!"

"No need," Elmao moaned. "The battle's going on… Don't worry about me… I'm not going to die her. I'll be fine-"

"Elmao, don't struggle." Ike chuckled and carefully picked her up bridal style. "Don't even dare strain yourself."

"Hey-" She blinked in confusion but then noticed both men laughing. "Put me down! Now!"

"Fine," he obeyed suddenly and almost dropped her on the ground with a wide grin.

However, Ranulf caught her and held bridal style, too.

"Rrrranulf…" Elmao growled. "Let me go, I said! And – how dared you call me 'little one'?"

"I was really worried," he said looking directly into her eye. "I even thought you were dead."

"Me? Hah! What a nonsense-" She shrugged and winced from pain.

"See? Let's go; Rhys will heal you in no time. Besides they've already finished without our help." He gave a wink at her and looked around looking for the bishop.

His grip on Elmao's shoulders and knees tightened as he began to walk away leaving the battlefield behind.

"Sorry, Elmao," said Rhys with a guilty look. "No matter how much I try the scar remains. It's almost unnoticeable but-"

"Don't worry," Elmao smiled. "I'll be OK. It's a common thing here to get wounded, right?"

The bishop only nodded with the same guilty expression on his face.

As Elmao entered the room the mercenaries greeted her with applause.

"Hey, Elmao!" Boyd called out. "You were cool there in the battle!"

"Yeah, you knocked out all those mages!" Rolf agreed. "It was awesome!"

"And you saved my life," Ranulf added. "Thank you one more time."

The girl was turning redder with every pronounced word.

"But," Ike and Oscar glanced at each other, "never do such reckless things again!"

Elmao could only nod to that phrase and finally fell on the chair near Ike unable to blush anymore.

"Well… Thank you all. But I suppose I wouldn't have done all this without your help," she smiled shyly.

The feast lasted till the midnight. They all knew that though the first battle had been won there still remained many combats in the nearest future and they had to win them all.

Near the end of the feast the cat laguz stood up.

"We'll move out for Mugill soon," he declared. "There'll be a siege, I suppose."

"Mugill?" Soren looked up. "Ah! That's the next fort in our plan."

"Yeah, it's a fort, and the battle promises to be hard. I don't think that Begnions will go out to face us."

"Sure. But I'm thinking of proper tactics so Mugill will certainly fall." Soren's grin was promising.

"Thank you, Soren," Ranulf said sincerely.

The sage frowned suddenly and left without saying a word.

"Oh…" Titania sighed. "Please forgive him, Ranulf. He's still rude to everyone."

"I know. No need to apologize."

Late at night Elmao returned to the tent she was sharing with Mist. The young cleric had already fallen asleep. Elmao began to feel tired, too. She knew that the next day would be as busy. According to Ranulf, they'd continue their way deep into the Empire. She lay on her cot and closed her eye.

'Well, the first combat wasn't too bad. And it can't help cheering up.'

_There was a week in the plains between the Fate Desert and the Great Forest. I was happy that we had finally left the desert. So was Shiki. And as we left the forest we crossed the Eltian border and entered the kingdom._

_Despite our arrival in Elta I felt uneasy. While traveling through the forest I caught someone's gaze on me though I could see nobody. As Shiki admitted one day she sensed the same. The observers didn't disappear even after crossing the border. I think that my Master and Oikho sensed that too but kept silence not to worry us even more. _

_Despite the general mood Shiki and I finally made our first steps towards each other. I think that we both considered it odd to keep away from each other for such a long period of time. Perhaps it wasn't sensible to tell someone not from the Order about myself but I couldn't resist. As it turned out a bit later Shiki thought the same but didn't pay attention._

_Shiki was the only heiress of a large dukedom Lavender. As for me, she didn't look like a noble but there was an explanation for it. First of all, Shiki's ancestors were great sages so that's why she became a powerful mage in just several years since her childhood. And that's why she could muster the three elements – Wind, Thunder and Fire, or Anima. I never figured out which one was her favorite one. She summoned Wind and Thunder with similar easiness and Fire was a bit more difficult for her to use._

_Then I asked her about her job as a Courier. The story was even more interesting. Long ago she had made friends with Lady Kresse who was the Commander of the Eltian wing of Couriers. That's why she became a Courier at such an early age – at 14. So she began traveling across the land of Irnellius, from kingdom to kingdom. Her old friend and mount – dragon laguz Oikho – always accompanied her. But some time ago they noticed somebody observing them after they returned from the Trece Steppes with an important message. And one day men in green capes attacked them. Oikho quickly recognized Shadows from the Emerald Order and decided to turn to his old acquaintance – former Eltian General Alan – for help._

"_You think the green Shadows are after us?" I asked; we all from the Order of Sun Sands called Shadows from the Emerald Order 'green' ones._

"_I'm not sure but Oikho thinks so. And I trust him."_

"_Hmm…"_

_The first Eltian town we met was Steren and General Alan suggested staying there for a day or two for a rest. The next morning Shiki and I were satisfied with a good sleep and of course didn't expect a sudden attack! We both went out into the street to do shopping as my Master had told us, and were caught. _

_Fortunately, the first two knives missed us. One of them stuck into the wall just above my head. It was the first time in my life when I was content with my shirt height! Shiki wasn't as lucky as me; the other knife left a small cut on her cheek. _

_She wiped blood away from her cheek and prepared her Wind tome. I picked my daggers out of the secret pockets. We were ready. _

_But I knew who we were about to fight against and that Shiki wouldn't be able to hold out long. I could fight against Shadows but I was much younger than they were and also there were many of them. So I weighed up our chances to survive. _

"_Run and fetch General Alan and Oikho!" I shouted before joining the battle. _

_I was dodging easily attacks from men in green capes and striking blows right and left. My own attacks weren't as serious and left less damage but though I had a small advantage. I was short, fast and cunning, and my opponents weren't. They always got tired before they inflicted a serious wound on me and then I could finish them off easily._

_While deflecting a sword with my daggers I glanced at Shiki. Despite my order she stayed with me. She was doing quite well keeping her enemies away with her Wind spells. _

_Several men were already lying on the ground with deadly wounds. Many Shiki's opponents had died because of lack of air. But still there were lots of them…_

"_Shiki! Back to back!" I yelled running up to her and saving her from a fatal blow._

_The Emerald Shadows made a perfect circle around us. This time they didn't hurry to attack. One of them, a tall (to my mind) man in a green and golden cape, made a step towards Shiki. I was waiting for a sudden attack because the man wasn't close for me to slaughter him but close enough to kill Shiki by throwing a knife at her. He reached out his hand._

"_The letter, please!" he demanded with a victorious grin._

"_Try to take it away yourself," Shiki hissed._

_The green Shadow frowned._

"_You know, Miss Courier, I'd like to avoid losses on both sides. I don't want to insult the Order of Sun Sands by killing the Shadow who's accompanying you. Give in."_

"_Never."_

_The green Shadow was going to give a signal for an attack but never did. A huge white figure with wings appeared behind the Shadows._

"_Get out. NOW."_

_I squinted my eyes and almost froze. _

"_Oikho…" Shiki whispered and then laughed nervously. "We're safe now. He'll tear into peaces anybody who harms me."_

"_Oikho?.." I repeated faintly. "This is OIKHO? A white dragon? Oh my Goddess…"_

_I leaned on the wall and crept down slowly. _

_On seeing a furious dragon laguz the unfortunate foes shuddered but stayed where they were. But when they saw General Alan coming up slowly with a sword in one hand and a dagger in another, their nerves gave out. They all disappeared in no time. _

_Master shifted his gaze from us to the corpses on the ground then back as if he couldn't believe his eyes. Then he tilted his head and chuckled. _

"_Glad you're alive. Good job, Elmao."_

_We smiled shyly. Then we noticed Oikho reverting and his frown spoilt all the fun._

"_They'll return," he stated. _

"_Agreed," said Alan. "We should leave for the capital immediately. Pack up, girls. The sooner we reach Nalamme the better." _

_We continued our way. The Eltian capital was getting closer with every passing day bringing nearer the end of our journey._

* * *

Well, another chapter is ready. Reviews are welcome!

I want to thank

**.77 **and **Leafonspirit**

for their reviews)))


	5. Chapter 4 Past and trust

_**Phew, this chapter is finished finally! Those ghast exams took away all my inspiration(( but now I managed to write about Elmao and Co. **_

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem, only my OCs._**

* * *

Chapter 4. Past and trust.

The next day the whole army moved out for Mugill. The second fortress in their plans laid a couple of days away from Flaguerre. After taking it the Laguz Alliance planned to march across the Begnion land towards Sienne. But it was in a rather distant future.

Now they were marching.

The march was going to be long and hard. Unused to it, Elmao got tired soon. She was going together with the Greil mercenaries. Her friends were talking about something in a low voice and only she and Ike didn't take part in the conversation. Elmao increased her pace and caught up with Ike as he was going forward rapidly.

"Ike?" The scarlet-haired girl laid a hand on his arm as she couldn't reach higher.

The Hero turned; his face showed her that right now he was far away.

"What are you thinking of?" she asked gravely anxious.

"Mm… Nothing, don't worry." Ike shook his head and began to walk even faster.

Now Elmao had to run not to be left behind. She took his large palm into her small hand.

"Ike, please. You won't deceive me. You frighten me when you are like this – deep in thought," she said not letting go.

He sighed and gave in.

"You see, we've saved Crimea from the rebellion lately. And Queen Elincia told me something… well, let's call it bad news. A man who is supposed to be dead is alive, however." He looked at her and seeing she understood nothing because she knew nothing, began to explain.

Elmao was listening with bad breath to his story about the Black Knight.

"I've faced him thrice," Ike went on, "and the last time I almost defeated him. He **must** be dead because the castle we were fighting in collapsed. He could not survive but he managed somehow. And now I'm just thinking about him."

"You know that you two are going to collide some when," Elmao muttered.

Ike stopped for a moment glancing at her keenly.

"Right you are, Elmao."

She sighed.

"Revenge… I can understand you, Ike, I suppose. Though I don't remember much… but I feel that I've got a sworn enemy, too."

"You?" The Hero stared at her, amused. "Who is the person that dared to harm you? I just can't imagine that."

"Why?" It was the only word to escape the girl's lips; though she spoke almost in a whisper Ike could feel great danger and deadly poison hidden in her question.

"Well… You're too young, tiny and weak to have a serious sworn enemy!"

"Who am I?" hissed Elmao. "Never call me tiny, small or short, or you'll regret it greatly! Next, how many times am I supposed to prove my strength and all the stuff which is needed for war?"

Ike sighed and ruffled her hair. Frowning, Elmao evaded his hand making the blue-haired man sigh again.

Now it was the girl's time to be lost in thought. Or in her own almost empty memory. She knitted her brow and managed to recall some vague image from her past. Her knees doubled up under her suddenly so she was near falling to the ground.

"_Elmao!"_

She heard someone call her but the voice came as from a distance and was very weak so she didn't pay attention to it. An instant later she was shaken all over; her blurred vision finally cleared. Elmao realized that it was Ike in front of her and she felt his hands on her shoulders. The girl blinked.

"W-what's the matter, Ike?" she muttered quietly straitening herself slowly and blushing involuntarily.

He made two steps backwards letting his hands fall of her shoulders.

"You nearly collapsed," he answered sharply. "I caught you just in time."

"Thanks, Ike." She smiled widely feeling her cheeks reddening.

Ike smirked and continued his way. Elmao stayed where she was for a couple of instants but then ran after him. Fortunately for her, nobody noticed that scene between them.

They reached Mugill. Elmao went to the war council with Ranulf and Ike again but soon she began to regret it. The always problem of the laguz army was its General. The red lion was swearing about "the beorc cowards" and those present slowly began to get irritated. Elmao had to take several deep breaths with her eye closed not to let herself punch Skrimir right in his face. She wouldn't even care if he was a lion – the strongest among beast laguz, the General of the Army they were helping, and the heir to the throne of Gallia.

When she opened her eye she noticed Ranulf in almost the same state. But irritation was combined with pure tiredness in the blue cat, and Elmao felt very sorry for him but she could do nothing to help him calm the lion. Nevertheless her mood improved a bit when she heard Soren explaining the new strategy. Taking the fortress by storm was to begin with putting to sleep the sentries. Elmao hardly repressed laughter when she heard **how **the three girls – Mist, Lethe and Lyre – were going to rush it through. Only the Greil Mercenaries were supposed to fight in the fortress.

But all the hardships would be only in the evening or even later. Now Elmao left the council and headed to the kitchen. Busy with training she almost forgot about cooking and Oscar. Or in the opposite sequence? Elmao giggled inwardly and continued her way.

The mercenaries' renowned cook seemed to be waiting for her. At least, Oscar didn't mention her long absence.

"Hello, Elmao. Having some free time finally?" He was smiling as always.

"Hi, Oscar," Elmao greeted him with mirth. "You see, it has become boring at war councils. I don't want to offence Soren and his tactical genius but the rest is… as always. The council begins and ends with Skrimir. I mean his swearing and ghastly vows to tear apart all those Begnions. Today I didn't even want to watch this tragicomedy to the end. I wonder how Ranulf manages to bear him all day long!" finished the girl her monolog putting on her apron (a very pretty apron with flowers; no one could guess who decided to present Elmao such a thing) and beginning to cut meat.

Oscar laughed at her words and returned to cooking some very tasty meal. It smelled so magnetic that the scent itself made Elmao's mouth water. She couldn't help asking:

"What are you cooking? I can't tell you how I like it."

"You like it though you've just smelled it?" Oscar raised his eyebrows; a playful smirk on his lips – he did not want to give that secret away right now.

"Everything you cook is magic." Elmao shook her head, sure of her words.

"Okay," Oscar gave in with an affected sigh. "I'm cooking for the laguz."

"?" The girl rounded her eye in mute surprise.

"Do you know that laguz have their own tastes and preferences in everything, especially in food? No? Then I'll tell you if you want."

Elmao nodded furiously and stared with childish delight in her eye. Oscar couldn't help smiling at her and thinking that even a rock would melt under such a look alike the girl was giving him now.

The green-haired man put the ladle aside, beckoned Elmao closer to the cauldron for her to see and smell better and began his gripping story.

"As you know, laguz have more keen eyesight, hearing and sense of smell so they see and sense the world otherwise than we do. The same concerns food. Do you know why they like to hunt? They have instincts, ancient as the world…"

Oscar went on and on not even stopping his cooking and telling Elmao to do this or that from time to time. She was listening to him with bad breath without missing a word. Now they weren't a lance Paladin or a Shadow, they were just a cook and his help discussing a new unusual recipe and legends and myths connected with it.

Elmao loved cooking. Her hands and brain were occupied and she didn't have any time to think of something else. She knew she was to think over her recent memories and their mysteries but she had to admit to herself that she was a bit… scared of what had happened to her unspecified time ago. Elmao was sure that perhaps it was too early for her to accept her own dark past.

The storm of Mugill was made without a hitch. It wasn't even midnight when the Greil mercenaries finished with the soldiers.

Elmao would have been happy at that fact unless she didn't have another problem: this time she hadn't managed to enter the darkness.

'Why can't I?' she thought anxiously. 'In the previous battle it was the first time I did it but today… What's happening to me? Is it because I'm not sure of my own power?'

She would have cried but didn't – there were too many people around. When she returned to her tent she saw Ranulf at the entrance. The turquoise cat laguz was obviously waiting for her.

"What's the matter with both cooks?" he tried to joke but Elmao didn't smile.

Ranulf frowned and gave up all the jokes.

"First Oscar, now you! What's happening?"

"Oscar's and my bad moods are not connected," she replied too calmly. "I don't know why he looks so upset but I-"

She stopped not wanting to reveal her weakness. But Ranulf wouldn't have been himself if he didn't say:

"Something is wrong, isn't it, Elmao? But it's okay, everyone has a couple of weaknesses and… though I don't know your own I-" His tone began to low as he stared at Elmao's face. "Hey… Are you going to cry?" he asked suddenly, gravely serious.

Elmao barely nodded and immediately hid her face in her palms. Ranulf gasped but quickly pulled himself together.

"No, no, little one, that won't work!"

With those words he pulled the trembling girl into his hug stroking her hair and muttering something calming. However, Elmao didn't calm down, on the opposite, she burst out crying. But Ranulf expected that and went on hugging her and muttering nonsense into her ear. Some time past until tears ended and Elmao dared to raise her head, her eye redder than usual. The cat couldn't help smiling. He slowly parted though not letting go of her hands.

"Let's go," he ordered and pulled her by her hands inside the tent.

It was empty – Mist hadn't returned from the training. She herself never practiced with a sword but liked to watch Boyd and others doing it.

Ranulf sat down on the cot making Elmao land near. She obeyed without protesting – she was too agitated.

"Look here, it's nicer to calm down you, not Skrimir," he mentioned with mirth and Elmao smiled at last. "Now tell me what is worrying you. I know you too well to believe that a small cut on your skin made you crying."

She frowned at first but then shuddered and began in a rapid shaking voice:

"You see, I'm anxious about my past. I've recalled my several memories but they are too short and vague for me to understand even a little. I know only that I'm from a continent called Irnellius. I spent almost half of my life in the Order of Sun Sands." Here Elmao stopped for a moment and went on more slowly. "It is… well, I don't know how to explain… mm… like a clan," she managed to find a correct word. "Are there many clans among the beast tribe?"

"Four," Ranulf answered.

"I think, there were four clans, or Orders, on Irnellius, too. As I've mentioned, my Order is called the Order of Sun Sands." Saying this, the girl's face lit up. "We lived in the midst of the Fate Desert. We – I mean the Sun Shadows. Several centuries ago one Shadow entered the desert and founded a clan there with its own customs, rules and techniques. There were several hundreds of us, perhaps a thousand but no more. We all lived in a huge fortress – Shining Keep – hidden amongst sand-hills and rarely left it. Only Shadows who had finished his studying could leave the Keep because it was our only home. No matter where we all had come from, since we stepped into the darkness we belonged to the Order.

"Just several people dared to leave the Keep for many years. My Master Alan was one of them. He is well-known as one of the greatest Generals in Elta. It's a kingdom in the north-east off the Fate Desert," Elmao explained.

"He had left the Keep after finishing his studying and wandered the land of Irnellius developing his skills. He met me while going back to the desert after many years of absence. I was his last student," she noticed after a short pause. "And the best one, as he said once. But… I myself don't know if he was right."

"…" was Ranulf's honest answer.

Elmao glanced at him and giggled but became sad again. She stared at something that Ranulf couldn't see.

"… Is it all you've recalled?" he asked softly.

"No. I had a friend." While saying it Elmao looked very happy and far-away. "Though at first we did not like each other. Shiki was a mage from a much respected noble family; her father was a Prime Minister in Elta. She herself was a respected person because she was a Courier and flew from country to country to deliver very important papers between kings. Well, her most important 'parcels' were peace treaties and different pacts. I never asked about more."

Elmao paused once more.

"We could never be friends because we were too different. But, thank goddess, we **became** friends." She leaned back and finally lay down on the cot. "It was… infinite trust."

"You've never felt it again?" the cat laguz wondered suddenly.

Elmao opened her eye immediately and stared at him.

"What do you mean, Ranulf?" she said, worried. "You want to say that I trust you less?" The cat nodded, and she had to finish. "It's not like that. I trust you, Ranulf. And most of the mercenaries. But it's different and… complicated." She felt her eye water again and closed it quickly. "Ranulf, I can't explain! And I can't understand it myself. I'd entrust my own life to you. I'd go through fire for you because you are my friend. But- I-"

"No need to add something else." Ranulf hugged her again. "You trust me, and that's all I need to know. I'm your friend, right? So don't cry any more. I'm here."

Elmao took several deep breaths and finally came to her senses. Now, after telling about her troubles, she began to feel a bit better.

"Thank you, Ranulf. I'm happy that you are here with me. It's a bit complicated to be among so many people but when I have you, or Ike, or one of my friends, near me it is easier," she muttered.

Then she heard him chuckle.

"Happy about helping you," he laughed. "But still you haven't answered my main question. What made you cry?"

Elmao sighed.

"I can't walk in the darkness as I did before and I can't understand why! And without this I can not imagine being a Shadow."

"Sorry, Elmao, but I don't get… Who are Shadows, anyway?"

Elmao stared at him then laughed nervously.

"Sorry, but I can't explain," she admitted with another sigh. "I became a Shadow so long ago that I can't imagine another way of life. I'm a Sun Shadow – and that's all I know about myself."

"… I see." Ranulf's ears twitched – he heard something outside. "Well, I must be going. Night patrolling and other stuff." He smirked and left her tent.

Elmao followed him with her eye and sighed. Trust was a very complicated thing. You can trust somebody in one matter but never in another. Though she had never lied to her friends she felt different now because she couldn't tell them much.

_We were standing in front of the palace._

_"Well, our journey is finally over," Oikho smiled. "Shiki, let's go."_

_All thanks and goodbyes had already been said but I was still looking at the leaving couple with sadness._

_General Alan patted me on the shoulder but said nothing. And I was very grateful for that._

_Finally we turned our backs upon the palace. THat part of my life was over now. There wouldn't be dangerous adventures, long marches, risky races and combats with the green Shadows any more. There wouldn't be hilarious evenings by the camp-fire and stories about ancient times or just about ourselves. I couldn't imagine my further life without all that. Two months in Shiki's company had changed everything. _

_I wiped my face with my hand furiously. I would not cry in front of **him. **He'd never see me crying again. I must be stringer - for Shiki. _

_Because... one day we'd meet again by all means!_

_And when I was ready to enter the darkness I was stopped by a shout: "Elmao, wait!"_

_I turned round at once not believing my own ears. Shiki ran up to me and hugged me tightly. I was stunned but shifted an instant later and hugged her back. _

_"You don't have to leave," she said. "You may stay. In a couple of days Oikho and I will finish all our businesses here and we'll go somewhere else together!" She looked down at my face. "Will you stay, please?"_

_I could not refuse. I didn't even care if my Master would be against my staying._

_"Of coarse I will," I muttered with a faint smile of happiness feeling like I was in the right place - near Shiki._

_... And though her 'businesses' lasted a couple of weeks instead of a couple of days I was very happy. Even Master Alan's swearing couldn't spoil my mood. And then we all moved out for Tarieno - the capital of the Reizas Empire where Shiki was to deliver some important papers. _


	6. Chapter 5 Ties

_**Wow. This chapter was supposed to be short - a small break between battles and global events. But no! It's the longest chapter I've written. Isn't it strange?**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem.**_

_**

* * *

**_Chapter 5. Ties.

"How do you feel?"

Elmao glared with great surprise… and suspicion.

"… Why are you asking?"

The carefree Hero crossed his arms behind his head.

"Well, I was curious about where Ranulf had been yesterday evening and so I asked him-"

"What?" she exclaimed. "How dare he talk about-! The curiosity killed the cat if he doesn't know it yet!"

"But…" Ike looked puzzled. "It was me who asked-"

"That doesn't matter," Elmao assured him with a very promising grin.

Ike stared at her face finding that that grin on her lips was pretty unusual. As she turned her back on him and started her way to find one certain cat laguz, Ike flapped his forehead when he realized what he was thinking about. Elmao** – lips –** _**pretty?**_ Ike shook his head to get rid of those odd thoughts.

"Elmao!" he called out unintentionally. She stopped and glanced at him. "So what's your answer?"

Elmao blinked not figuring out what he meant at once. Then she shrugged her shoulders and continued her way in the deep of the camp.

A sudden rush of wind brought her reply:

"Don't worry! I'm okay!"

Soon Elmao's back covered by her brown shirt disappeared among the tents. Ike didn't move until he could not see her any more. Then he shrugged, too, and began walking in the opposite direction.

'_Well, isn't she rather pretty?_' his injurious alter ego wondered in a derisive tone.

'_Oh, shut up, please,'_ the Hero moaned inwardly. His own consciousness had been playing tricks on him lately, mostly on the occasion of females and Elmao especially. What else could he do to make **his own mind** stop scoffing at him like **that**?

Their camp was in Telgam now and the whole Army could have some rest before the northern nobles could react.

xXxXxXx

Of course Elmao did not find Ranulf – he had been warned by Ike. Instead she decided to go to the kitchen. But she hadn't passed a half of the way went she ran into… Oscar. The lance Paladin looked like several different feelings were boiling inside him. Elmao immediately recalled Ranulf's yesterday words: _'What's the matter with both cooks? … First Oscar, now you!..'_

"Oh. Sorry, Elmao, I didn't notice you." Oscar smiled with guiltily, his eyes squinted as always.

"No, nothing," she muttered then tilted up her head. "Where are you going?"

"I'm… Well, haven't you seen Rolf?"

"Rolf?" Elmao paused for a couple of instants, reflecting. "No, I haven't yet, but he must be heading to the clearing. Where our favorite bulls-eye is, you know. We decided to practice there this morning."

"Thank you." And Oscar began walking towards the said clearing.

Elmao caught up with him and looked into his face.

"What's wrong, Oscar? I hear, you've been like that since the storm of Mugill."

"Ohh… Okay, I will explain but a bit later after I find Rolf."

Elmao fell silent as she followed the Paladin. Soon she spotted the grass-haired head and shouted making Oscar wince:

"Hey, Rolf! OVER HERE!"

The young sniper stopped dead and turned round; a wide smile appeared on his face as he saw his brother and Elmao. Despite Shinon's often curses about Elmao Rolf treated her kindly.

Oscar didn't smile for some reason. He walked up to his brother rapidly and began telling him something in a low voice so that Elmao couldn't hear. She glanced at the two brothers and suddenly realized that she had nothing to do here. So she was about to take her leave when she heard Oscar speak louder:

"Are you sure? Are you sure you don't want to see her?"

Elmao stopped and turned round slowly. Lively curiosity was winning over caution inside her. Though she remembered her own recent words 'the curiosity killed the cat' she couldn't just go away now.

Rolf shrugged.

"Yeah. I don't even remember her face. She's just another stranger to me."

Oscar frowned.

"Rolf…"

The boy smiled softly saying that he had his own family – his brothers and the Greil Mercenaries – and he didn't want anyone else.

The Paladin sighed.

"… Then I'll ask her to go home."

Rolf nodded and added something. Then his brother walked away. Almost immediately Boyd appeared behind Rolf's back hugging him. Elmao eyed them seeing not just the two brothers' uniting but something more – one family. She sighed and followed Oscar's example – vanished.

She didn't know what to do about the scene she had watched. Her heart was beating in a strange way: now slow, now too fast. Elmao even stopped to calm down. However, it did not help. Moreover, her vision blurred, the ground seemed to shake under her feet and so did the sky; Elmao froze watching visions which only she could see.

_I still see them…_

_I remember them…_

_Their kind faces and warm smiles… Their calming hugs and soft voices…_

Elmao had been a child then – not older than five years. She recalled one particular feature about her foster-parents – big grey wings.

_And after that there were several special people who were dear to me…_

_General… no, my Master Alan…_

There was a vision of a tall man in dark clothes with a long heavy sword sheathed on his back and lots of daggers hidden in his sleeves. He had brown hair and strict brown eyes. He was the man who had taken care of her long ago and taught her a lot. He was General Alan. He was **her General.**

_Then…_

_One chance meeting, and – voila. I've got a friend. _

_An impatient annoying mage who needs almost constant protection – but at the same time loyal self-sacrificing and ready to help girl called Shiki. _

_I didn't even notice when I saw necessity to be always at her side because she was… was just Shiki… _

Another vision came. Short dark-green hair, bright golden eyes, purple dress unfit for such a journey, a shabby old bag where important pacts, treaties, contracts and magic tomes were usually kept. Shiki Lavender, that only person who had managed to make Elmao's once ice heart melt.

_Yeah, once upon a time there lived a Sun Shadow whose heart was meant for only herself. _

Several years of protecting and accompanying each other wherever any of them went. Learning to understand and trust each other. Who said it had been easy?..

_**Stop. The time for you to know the rest hasn't come yet.**_

A splitting headache absorbed the girl suddenly so that she couldn't even realize if she was standing and lying. Her sight was now clearing, now blurring again; heaven and earth making round dance.

The last vision Elmao managed to catch a glimpse of, were four laguz. Bird laguz. Raven-black, hawk-brown and snow white, like a heron, wings. Smiling (one of them smirking) friendly – dear – faces.

_Who… are they? _

_Are they my family? Those who can help me and never leave alone anew?_

_I want to know that._

_You, however you are, do you hear me? _

_**I – want – to – know!**_

And she finally fainted.

XxXxXxX

Too bright light. She could feel it even through her shut eyelid.

'_Hey… why are they keeping the candle lit? It isn't night yet.'_

Elmao tried to open her eye but immediately closed it again.

"Ike!" It was Mist. "She's awake!"

'_Mist, you're a traitor,' _Elmao bantered inwardly. _'Why do you all worry about me so much? I just want to sleep a bit…'_

"Elmao, don't pretend to be asleep." Ike spoke up trying to sound strict and failing. "I saw you open you eye."

The girl mumbled something under her breathe wanting only to fall asleep again.

"Elmao." This time his voice seemed even rude. "If you don't wake up I'll call you the name you hate most of all." No reaction. The all-mighty Hero of Tellius sighed. "Okay. Get ready. You are the shortest-"

SLAP!

"!"

"You!-"

Elmao rubbed her face.

Ike did the same with his left cheek where Elmao's slap had landed.

When an instant later he glared at the cot she was lying on nobody was there. The Shadow had dissolved among shadows.

Ike cursed. He still could not give up those odd thoughts about Elmao.

xXxXxXx

'_How dared he,__ how dared he, how dared he, how dared he, howdaredhe!'_

It was still day. Well, more afternoon than evening.

Elmao was making her way through the camp trying to find a quiet lone place. She was hugging herself with her arms and bending her head to her chest.

Her mind was bifurcated: one part of her wanted to join a hilarious company and the other desired solitude. Which one should she follow?

Unfortunately (or the opposite) for her, one could never find a lone place in the Alliance Army's camp. But Elmao did not feel like going to a crowded place where her friends would spot her. She sighed and decided to wander around the camp a bit avoiding anybody who she knew by sight.

'_Hm? Why is it so noisy over there?' _she thought looking at the crowd.

"A merchant caravan came here. Didn't you know?" An unfamiliar voice told her.

Elmao turned round to face the speaker. She turned out to be an attractive blonde woman in blue roguish garments.

"Yeah, they came, and we with them," the woman continued. "Oh! I'm Heather, by the way. And you, pretty girl?"

Elmao blinked not knowing how to react at first.

"Elmao," she muttered almost silently.

She eyed Heather carefully trying to ignore the fact that her new acquaintance was several inches taller than her.

"A nice name," the rogue concluded. Then she frowned. "D'you know where the kitchen is? I've promised Ilyana, the girl who accompanies the caravan, some tasty food."

The Shadow smiled almost joyfully.

"Of course! Let's go; I'll show you the way."

Several minutes later the two females entered the kitchen.

"Hello, Oscar! Could we take some food-?"

"What? Is Ilyana starving again?" The green-haired man chuckled.

"Yeah!" Heather replied.

"Okay." Oscar turned to the cauldron to full an empty bowl to the brim with food. "Here, bring this to our poor thunder mage and don't forget that slice of bread!" This was shouted into the females' backs as they took their leave.

As soon as they were outside Heather turned to the Shadow:

"Thanks, Elmao. You've come to my aid."

"Not at all-"

"Can I count upon a training fight tomorrow morning?" Heather smiled with a pleading look.

"… I guess so."

"Settled!"

And the happy rogue stormed away. Elmao followed Heather with her eye and shrugged.

'_She's a bit strange but it can be said about all of us in different ways…'_

She returned to Oscar.

"Oscar, why is a caravan's arrival so important?" she asked bluntly.

The Paladin glanced at her not interrupting his cooking.

"Help me with cutting those vegetables first, please."

Elmao obeyed. In a couple of minutes (in fact, she could do it even faster but didn't want to shock him) everything was cut perfectly and the Shadow made herself comfortable on a stool, now sitting in an almost impossible and inconvenient pose of 'lotus'.

"So? Oscar, don't try to deceive me – I remember you owe me an explanation."

The cook sighed putting food aside.

"Okay. Everyone's among the Greil Mercenaries is happy because now they can buy any weapon or another stuff they want instead of old ones."

"… So I can get a new dagger now? And a new knife?"

"Sure – if you've got enough money."

Elmao's face darkened.

"Oh. I haven't thought of it."

Oscar patted her on her shoulder.

"Don't worry. You can take some gold from our shared funds."

"Really?" Her eye lit with joy.

He nodded.

"Just speak to Ike about it."

"…"

"Elmao, I'm beginning to worry about you. You're now smiling, now frowning."

"…"

"Oh no. You're scaring me. What's there between you and Ike-?"

"NOTHING!"

Oscar smiled but only inwardly – Elmao was able to punch him heavily of grief. But he was surprised to see a smile on her lips one more time.

"Oscar," she began ingratiatingly, "you haven't told me yet why you needed Rolf in the morning."

The Paladin glanced at her and Elmao smirked. Now it was Oscar's turn to frown.

"Okay, okay, I see that I'm prying into something I shouldn't. Forget about my foolish question and let's get down to work."

"Agreed." A sigh.

XxXxXxX

Elmao managed to find Ranulf only in the evening. By that time all her anger had faded away.

She fell on the grass near him.

"Good evening, Elmao."

"Hi."

Silence.

"… Why did you tell Ike about it?"

"I don't understand-" he tried to pretend innocent.

Elmao took a deep breathe of night air.

"No, Ranulf. You understand everything well. Even too well. But still why?"

"He asked. I answered. We're friends – how could I refuse to tell him? Mm, are you really angry with me?"

"Well… in the morning I was furious but now I'm indifferent."

"Why so? What else so important bothers you?"

"The same. My past. Today I've realized that family and friends have inexplicable, sacred ties which can't simply be broken." A long pause followed. "You know, Ranulf, I miss them."

"Eh?" The cat looked dumbfounded. "Who do you mean?"

Elmao placed her chin on her bent knees and hugged them; her gaze directed somewhere far, far away.

"My friends. I mean not only Shiki but the laguz, too."

"Laguz? You- they-" Ranulf couldn't find words to express his great surprise.

"Don't look at me like that." Elmao looked slightly offended. "I've spent half of my life with laguz – bird laguz, actually. I like laguz even more than beorc – sometimes. You don't need all those fancy manners, ceremonies, intrigues and the stuff only beorc can invent."

"Hehe… Thanks!" The cat smiled lazily. "I can reply that I like you – you in particular – because you treat us as equals. Some of you comrades among the mercenaries never do that and use the dire 's' word."

"You mean sub-"

"Oh, Elmao! You're intolerable! Don't even pronounce that filthy word!"

"Oops, sorry! I never meant to be like Shinon," Elmao sneered.

Ranulf glanced at her finding that sneer unsuitable for her. What on earth was happening to her? Ike had told him about the morning incident and he thought it was very strange.

xXxXxXx

Though Elmao felt a bit tired and odd the war had just began and it wouldn't wait for her to pull herself together. So the young Sun Shadow was even glad that Heather had challenged her to a training duel. They both used daggers and knives (Elmao bought herself new steel ones) and were almost equal. As they two were the only who could wield those weapons Elmao was happy to fight someone with alike abilities.

Despite the three first victories at Flaguerre, Mugill and Telgam, the war was only starting. The main forces were in Sienne but only for now. The northern nobles were gathering their own armies and the Alliance would fall if the Central Army came just in time to help the northerners and surround the laguz.

Those were Ranulf's words at another council.

Elmao could hardly resist irrepressible laughter as she heard the cat say that this time THEY had a plan. The girl gave a whistle of surprise while listening to the new strategy.

'_Well, it can work,'_ she thought. _'Using birds like that… is an oddly familiar tactics.'_

And soon they moved out for Sestohl Plains. It was cloudy that day. Elmao felt bleak because of the sun's absence and the empty – with only a few trees – plain. The mercenaries were to deal with one of the northern Generals – Istvan – while the laguz were supposed to take the other north forces.

The wyvern Lord did not last long – he finally fell to Ike's Ettard.

"The enemy General is down!" he declared. "Let the fleeing soldiers go. Everyone, fall back!"

Elmao frowned at him with mixed feelings as he turned to leave. She shook her head and followed him. Of course, covering his back wasn't a simple task but she didn't earn those odd looks he gave her sometimes.

Soon the mercenaries ran into the Alliance Army. They had finished already, too.

"The soldiers were well-equipped and well-trained but their commanders were terrible," Soren chuckled darkly.

Ike, Soren and Ranulf began to discuss the battle and their future plans and Elmao was wandering around, when a Gallian's shout interrupted them:

"E-enemies to the south! It's the Central Army!"

"WHAT?" the four gasped.

They ran up on a hill to see the whole Central Army.

Wyvern riders, armored knights, paladins, falcon knights – hundreds, no, **thousands** of them…

"Oh my Goddess… there are so many of them…" Elmao whispered not believing her own eye.

"Tibarn failed in stalling them. Does that mean he's… dead?" Ike muttered.

Soren shook his head in doubt. Ranulf growled something inarticulate.

Titania approached them reminding them of the enemies to the north.

"It's quickly turning into our worst-case scenario."

Ranulf turned and rushed away to find Skrimir and convince him to retreat. But no wonder the lion didn't listen to his right-hand man's opinion. He was eager to challenge the whole Begnion Army. But the cat could see clearly that then all the Alliance's warriors would be killed in an unequal battle.

He stepped forward and suddenly transformed with a loud hiss. The lion eyed him all over.

"Are you joking? You can't beat me. You know that."

Ranulf wasn't going to give up so Skrimir shifted, too. The two laguz met each other fang-to-claw.

"Ike, stop them!" Titania and Elmao shouted almost at the same time.

"No. They need to do it," he answered simply sending the Shadow an apologizing look.

After seeing the huge enemy army Elmao couldn't bear any more fights. And when the laguz broke apart for the second time readying for another couple of blows, she burst in-between them, her arms reached out in two opposite directions gesturing the cat and lion to stop. Skrimir's reflexes inhibited, and fangs sank into flesh through the thin cloth painting it dark-red.

The observers gasped.

Skrimir slowly pulled his fangs out of Elmao's shoulder and backed, reverting forms. Behind her Ranulf, while transforming, fell on the ground.

"Elmao! Ranulf!" Ike ran up to them.

"Do not worry about him. I might have broken some bones, but he will heal quickly."

"And what about Elmao?" Ike wondered in a dangerous tone.

The lion looked at the girl who was holding her wounded shoulder with her good arm trying to stop the bleeding.

"Hmph! It's suicide to interrupt a combat between such strong opponents!" he concluded passing by Elmao and picking up the cat.

"It's even more suicidal to challenge the whole Central Army, Skrimir," Elmao muttered trying not to curse aloud.

The Gallian General said nothing and walked away slowly, ordering his army to retreat.

Ike helped Elmao to stand up and led her to Rhys.

"Sorry, but it looks like you aren't able to fight for some time," the Hero said.

The Sun Shadow only hissed from pain and annoyance.

"Don't worry. We'll manage even without you."

"Ike, what is this nonsense you're talking about? How many times have I got to tell you that I want to fight further?"

Ike groaned in irritation.

"Why are you so stubborn? Why do you want to fight? I just can't understand that!"

She kept silence for a couple of moments in a faint attempt to bear the pain, and said in a low voice:

"Because I want to find all the answers to my questions."

**Somewhere in the Central Army's camp**

"So the enemy does not persist when the situation turns against them," concluded the most famed Begnion General eyeing the recent battlefield. "I'm impressed. They're flexible and adapt quickly to a changing environment."

"Shall we pursue them?"a soldier asked.

"No, first we'll join our allies to the north. I hear they've taken heavy losses."

… When General Levail left, a man in a green cloak appeared before Zelgius.

"We've been waiting for you, General Zelgius."

The General looked at the man with keen eyes.

"I am Luscious, the commander of Duke Gaddos's special detachment. In fact, we came from a distant land to help the Duke."

Luscious handed him a parchment; an evil grin distorted his face.

"Shadows?" Zelgius glanced at the Commander not believing the words written on the parchment.

"Yes. Now we're under your command. But still we have the Duke's orders. By your leave, General Zelgius."

Luscious backed and… vanished in the darkness. Only tracks on the ground showed that somebody had been there an instant ago.

'_Hm. This war doesn't seem to be easy. As always, however.'_

* * *

**_Thanks to Iline for her reviews! By the way, do you know Edward Elric from "Fullmetal Alchemist"? He's got a peculiarity about his height, too)) And I promise I'll reveal Elmao's age in the next chapter!)) _**


	7. Chapter 6 River Crossing Part I

_**I'm sorry, it's been quite a long time since I was here last... Bah, I hate that I have to read sooo many books for school... That's not fair!**_

**_Anyway, this is the sixth chapter. The next - seventh - will have the same title: "River Crossing", but Part II, of course. _**

**_Warning: this chapter is Ike-centric. _**

___Flashback_

_'Thoughts'_

**_Waiting for reviews! Disclaimer is the same as always._**

* * *

Chapter 6. River Crossing Part I: 

While Ranulf was distracting Zelgius. 

_**Several years ago.**_

_I was eleven when Master Alan decided to introduce me to the rest of the students. I had been in the Order for five years yet but never met other children. My only company was Master Alan. I learnt everything about the world from him himself. And that evening I had to meet the others. _

'_They are only children, just like me,' I reminded myself. 'No wonder they sometimes want a fairy-tale about the ancient times and exploits.'_

_The only difference between them and me was that I had already known about those 'great deeds of past'. It seemed a bit funny to me – a great Shadow, renowned General like my Master would tell young apprentices a fairy-tale! _

"_It isn't THAT funny, Elmao," he grumbled. "They are not like you. Their training differs from yours."_

xxxx

"_Come in, Elmao," my Master called me pointing at a door at the end of the corridor. Cheerful voices were audible from the room. _

_I took a deep breath of air and finally entered. As soon as I did all the voices subsided, and children of about my age turned to see me. _

_There were many of them. Twenty or thirty, may be even more, but I didn't count. Seeing so many eyes staring at me, I backed unwittingly and would have rushed away if I didn't crash into my Master. He was obviously waiting for such an action and didn't let me leave the room._

_Not a single chuckle was heard. When I opened my eyes at last I noticed that they all were waiting for something. Master Alan pushed me forward slightly and closed the door behind us. _

_He cleared his throat and said:_

"_Hello, students. Before I begin the story, let me introduce your comrade__, my apprentice – Elmao."_

_Tens of eyes never shifted away from my face. I did my best not to give in and run or faint. _

_**There were**__**… so many of them… **_

"_Master Alan, why haven't we seen her before?" a young girl asked. "How long has she been here?"_

"_I've been here for five years," I mustered out loud enough for her to hear. But why did I even care? Let them think what they want. _

_Somebody gave a prodigious whistle._

"_Wow… It's a long time. None of us was here five years ago except the elders."_

_I looked at the children with lively curiosity. They looked not older than eleven or twelve. But they were average people. I looked younger than I actually was. _

"_And you're Master Alan's apprentice? It's a miracle – they say he's never had students before!"_

_They spoke like he wasn't in the same room. _

"_Come here!" somebody called. "Take a seat among us."_

_I slowly went forward into the crowd hoping I wouldn't close my eyes showing my fear, and sat down obediently on the spare cushion and was surrounded by curious children at once._

_I didn't remember what they were asking – I answered automatically, stammering almost on each word. I noticed nothing until one deft hand reach out for my eye-patch. I deflected immediately as if it was a snake. Not that I'm afraid of snakes, but it's unpleasant to see one right in front of you. _

"_Don't touch me!" I half-hissed half-yelled. _

_The boy who dared to do so deflected, too. _

"_Sorry, I didn't mean to offend you," he smiled sheepishly. "Pure curiosity – what does your eye-patch hide?"_

"_It's none of your business!" I cried a bit louder. _

"_But-"_

"_I'm not a toy which can be pulled about in any way you want! I'm a living being like all of you!"_

_He was going to retort but I plainly let him know that if he didn't leave me alone he'd regret it. _

"_Now STOP!" Master Alan's voice thundered suddenly. "Elmao! Erich! You'll discuss it later, on the training ground!"_

_I glanced at the boy called Erich with malicious glee – we'll see how good he is with a knife! _

_We turned our backs on each other showing that we had nothing to do with each other._

"_Very good," my Master muttered not believing our nonchalant faces. "Now, if everybody has ended with quarrels, I'll tell you the myth about the beorc-laguz hatred and wars."_

_No matter how different we all were, we listened to his tale with bad breath not missing a single word. The subject of beorc-laguz relations was very actual for me. The story was ended with the next words:_

"_For about a hundred years no such wars have occurred. But nonetheless only one beorc realm has formed a steady alliance with the laguz. It's the kingdom of Elta which has such allies as the beasts' nation – Nyrnalia, and the bird – albatross laguz - country Thriora."_

_Remembering the valley of Tethil, I decided that as soon as I finished my studying here, I'd go to Elta._

_The opportunity to do so appeared even sooner than I could imagine. _

_**A few years past.**_

"_Elmao?" a well-known voice came from behind me._

"_Erich?" I nearly jumped up of suddenness. "When will you stop sneaking on me? I don't like it!"_

"_How can't you notice me?" Erich chuckled. I sulked. "Well, I'm sorry; how many times have I got to repeat that?"_

"_You're apologizing for the umpteenth time, and I haven't seen any improvement yet!"_

_But the day was fine and sunny, and my mood was__ good, too. I couldn't be angry with anybody for a long time. Well, Erich WAS the exception… _

"_By the way, what do you want?" I decided not to explode. _

_Erich looked at me with a strange expression._

"_Just say and we'll part peacefully."_

_He laughed aloud._

"_Is fighting all you can think of? Don't you have any other ways to spend your free time? Or haven't you heard of the art of persuasion?"_

"_I've got too little leisure __to have a hobby," I replied darkly. "My training is pretty tough. And yes, I've heard about that art, but it isn't actual in our permanent quarrels with the other Shadow Orders. Anyway, are you going to tell me what brings you here?"_

"_Elmao, what will you do when you leave the Keep? I don't know if your Master has told you that but there are no wars in modern life. I mean, wars involving Shadows."_

"_?"_

_Erich sighed. He obviously didn't know how to express his thought._

"_What do you think of our Shadows? The apprentices, mainly?"_

_I frowned instantly._

"_What do you mean?" I reflected for a couple of moments. "Well, speaking about the apprentices… Most of them are good guys. Girls are good, too. And why do you ask?"_

"_No, I mean… Do you like any of them personally?"_

_I shrugged. None of them had gained my trust despite the past years. _

"_Okay… Come to the ancient temple in a week, okay?" And he darted off._

"_Erich, WAIT! … What does all that mean?"_

XxXxXxX

The strategy was clear as day. Ike, Soren and Ranulf were the first to leave the council.

A cold wind was blowing outside, and the blue-haired Hero placed his face under it, enjoying the icy rush against his cheeks. Soren gave him an odd look but said nothing and dissolved amongst the tents to find the mercenaries who were supposed to take part in their deed in the senators' camp.

Ranulf stopped near Ike, smelling the wind. Then, he asked suddenly not turning his head to his friend.

"Do you regret?"

"Sorry?" Ike was taken aback.

"I mean Elmao. Do you regret having to leave her behind?" the cat explained.

"I can't understand your point." The Hero frowned. "She _physically _can't join today's battle. Neither mine, nor yours, even if she wanted to."

"It must be comfortlessly for her to stay in the almost empty camp," Ranulf mentioned. "We know her quite well: she can't be idle - she's like a ball of fire. … Don't you feel sorry for her? Or do you feel like keeping her protected from all the adversities of the world?"

"What- No,… I mean, yes, well… Ranulf, that's enough!" Ike exclaimed flushing slightly. "It's not like that!"

"And I think otherwise," the cat laguz cut off sharply. "Anyone can see that you've got a crush on her."

"What?" Ike repeated in a cheerless tone. "Really… anyone?"

"I can answer for the laguz part of the army, at least. I highly doubt that the beorc noticed."

"Thanks," Ike replied sarcastically. "You've consoled me."

"Always at your service! But, seriously, what do you think of her?"

"Rrrrranulf. It's not the time to talk about such things!"

The laguz eyed him skeptically.

"And when will the time come? Will you tell her something or just give her a hint? I don't think she'll understand."

Ike felt like all the air had been knocked out of his lungs.

"What do you mean - she won't understand?.."

Ranulf tilted up his head and laughed genuinely.

"Because she's too young and naive to realize your feelings!" he ejaculated.

"How old is she?" Ike asked bluntly.

"Err… well, I… don't know. But we are talking about another thing! You like her very much but don't have enough courage to reveal your feelings to your own object of adoration! Then Elmao would never learn about it! Do you really want to suffer silently while she's attracted to someone else?"

"What did you say?" the Hero growled dangerously. "Elmao and-?"

He looked like he was going to kill somebody with his own hands.

"I-"

"Listen, Ranulf. Did you want to say 'Elmao and I'? I've noticed how much time you spend together!"

"It's not like that!" Ranulf repeated Ike's phrase. "We are mere friends, but good friends! And she doesn't like anybody in THAT way, unless I'd have known about it! The only thing I wanted to tell you was that you shouldn't have any doubts! Love's like war; never hesitate to use every method you're capable of. Realize now?" After receiving a confirming nod, Ranulf went on. "So when you return here, tell her everything, or this headache will never end!"

And he went away holding his head like it hurt indeed. Ike looked at him, puzzled.

'_Fine, he's right. But why have I got to wait several hours?'_

He went to his sister's tent and was met by her.

"Hello, brother!" she greeted him cheerfully though quietly. "Please don't come in; Elmao hasn't waken up yet. She needs a good sleep and a lot of food to recover quicker," she explained. "So don't disturb her, okay?"

Mist didn't understand why Ike just grumbled a dark 'yeah, sure', and darted off telling her to get ready for their raid.

xXxXxXx

The Greil Mercenaries landed quietly behind the enemy supply camp. No one noticed them.

"Burn all the supplies and free the horses, if possible," Ike reminded his friends. "And do not kill the senators whether we don't want any troubles with the Empire after the war."

The rest nodded in acknowledgement and moved on rapidly without any audible sound.

Soon all Commander's instructions were fulfilled and the only supply at the rear end of the camp was awaiting its fate. No enemy was still alive, even the boss, a druid.

Ike entered one of the opened tents and received a Hammerne staff. He was planning to give it to Mist at once not to forget later, but as soon as he was outside…

"Brother! P-please help me!.."

It was dark outside – darker than it had been. Ike could see almost nothing except two figures in front of him: a strange man in green garments holding his little sister close to him; a knife close to her neck…

"You bastard!" Ike couldn't help but shout nearly in unison with Boyd who ran up to him.

"Leave Mist at once!" Boyd demanded in a deadly dangerous voice grasping his axe tightly.

"Of course," the man smiled wickedly. "But the Commander-"

"_**I**_ am the Commander," Ike snarled. "What do you want?"

"Verry well," the villain's grin widened. "Follow me!"

He disappeared dropping an unconscious Mist to the ground. Fortunately, Boyd rushed up to her just in time to catch the young cleric.

"Bring her to Rhys," Ike muttered through his clenched teeth. "I'll return soon."

He darted off into the darkness. He could see nothing around; only some strange feeling – revenge, perhaps, - was telling him to keep on. Soon he stopped and the man stepped out of the shadows in front of him.

"I'm not in the mood to fight with you," he said lazily. "But I'd like to talk to you."

"There's nothing for us to discuss!" Ike stated, swinging around his Ettard.

"You think so. But we do have, actually." The strange man eyed him solicitously. "Do you know someone named Elmao?"

The blue-haired Hero's eyes widened – he expected everything except… this.

"I can tell by your look that yes, you do," the man chuckled. "By the way, I'm Erich. We are friends with Elmao… or used to be. There was an accident about five years ago which we both wouldn't like to recall."

"_What are you two doing here?" My resounding cry reverberated by the high wide walls of the ancient temple. "Erich, what's going on? You asked me to come here – why? What does all this mean?"_

"_Poor little naïve girl," the green Shadow mocked; it was an unpleasant seventeen-year-old youth from the Emerald Order. "Nobody, even your renowned Master, told you that it's dangerous to come here alone. Now let's see the punishment…"_

"_Shut up!" I turned my back on the enemy Shadow - a very reckless action of me. "Erich, you… you traitor! None of our Order rubs elbows with the __**green ones**__!"_

"_Oh my, Elmao… You are as old-fashioned as the rest of the Sun ones. This stupid rivalry is unnecessary! Why can't __**any**__ of you realize that?"_

_I didn't have time to answer. He nodded to the certain ruffian behind me, and an unexpected sharp pain ran across my poor back._

"_Poor little girl…Elmao, was it?" he mocked. "I am Luscious, and, if my friend Erich allows me, I'll bring you to your death."_

"_I'm not little," I hissed trying my best to stand up from the stone floor. "And it won't be me to get killed today."_

_I turned round swiftly and darted to meet him face-to-face but his knife was faster – it pierced my leg and I fell down rolling on the floor. When I regained my position, the ruffian named Luscious was already above me; a wicked grin on his lips, a deadly dangerous and – I could bet – poisoned dagger in one hand. _

_That was the first time I got __**really**__ scared. _

"_Erich! Erich, why are you just standing there? Help, please help! NO!" _

"_It isn't even interesting," mentioned the blonde girl in black cloak. The Order of Death. _

"_Sorry to disappoint you, Lady Martina." I noticed Erich bow respectfully to the girl._

_I saw it all before my broken dagger was knocked out of my weakened hands and countless blows fell upon me and I couldn't defend myself. _

_I was very happy when the vaults of the temple finally went black and not red. _

"None of them could understand me," Erich continued. "So I left the Order of Sun sands. Elmao didn't go with me. Well… she did not realize the simple truth either. She was so young and naïve… And is even now."

Ike was staring at the Shadow with narrowed eyes. He didn't like the subject of their conversation. He was eager to slash his sword across the vile face of Erich for both his sister and his 'object of adoration' but instead he was forced to stand there listening to those complicated speeches. He knew nothing. He didn't know the details of Elmao and Erich's relations or his actual betrayal. The only thing he was aware of was that he didn't like it and this Shadow was going to get a punch on his vile physiognomy soon.

"Even now?" he repeated hoarsely.

"Oh yeah," the man replied enigmatically. "She was fourteen when we were forced to… part and now…" He broke off. "Tell me, o Commander of the Greil Mercenaries, do you like her?"

And Ike said before he could think it over: "Yes."

Erich seemed to be fully satisfied with that answer.

"Many have fallen in love with her… but it was futile. She didn't even rejected them – she just never noticed. I couldn't understand them. She isn't very beautiful though her figure suits her height which is really short no matter how violently she denies it. I often think that her hair is a memento of the bloodsheds she has witnessed. They are almost dyed crimson-red. Though I hear that members of the Phoenix Royal family do have hair of the same shade of red. But I don't think she has anything to do with those great laguz.

"In short, don't even hope for a happy end. She knows nothing about love."

"… You must be kidding," Ike said, dumbfounded.

"Oh no, not at all. We, Shadows, are brought up in such conditions. No love, no relations, no trust. We are created to hide, spy and kill. Nothing more and nothing less than that. When you return to the camp you may ask her about it. She'll stammer immediately."

"It can't be," Ike retorted, eyes narrowed. "You're lying!"

Erich kept silence.

"Elmao can't be… that icy creature that you've just described! She cares for everybody in the camp! Let alone several certain persons…"

"Perhaps, you're right," Erich mused. "But what if she's just pretending? I remember well her years in the Shining Keep. She was an arrogant, self-confident child sure of her impunity."

"That's a lie!" the Hero snapped. "What about the laguz?"

Erich shrugged.

"If it wasn't her love for them, she'd be the almighty living weapon."

"From what I've just heard, that's you, Elmao's enemies, who are monsters."

"Maybe. But we've our own purposes. Elmao could be either our ally or the hindrance. Unfortunately, she chose to become the latter. If it wasn't her soft-hearted Master or her noble-blooded friend from that wretched realm, she'd have remained the cold Shadow with an icy heart."

"What are you trying to tell me?" Ike scowled. The motives of Erich were unclear to him; the subject was too complicated for him.

"Nothing," he answered simply. "Just a warning. Be careful if you don't want to find any of your friends dead with a knife in his back. None of you know the dark side of Elmao's soul. She can fight without mercy, without stopping, without hesitating, with bloodlust. Do you know what is hidden behind her eye-patch? I've seen it just once and the impression is... dreadful. I doubt that her dark side has changed even a bit. When she lost her Master, it was a scary sight. You do not know what she did to all those Shadows from my new Order who came across here that cold night when all the Sun ones were slain. It wasn't a simple massacre – it was a total genocide what we did to the poor Sun Shadows. And I just gave away the whereabouts of them…"

"So you are a traitor?"

"Pardon?" Erich blinked genuinely as if taken aback. "No, Commander. The Sun ones _exiled_ me and I only avenged my disgrace. Joining the Emerald Order wasn't a bad idea to fulfill my purpose."

"If it were truly you," Ike hissed, "then no wonder that Elmao never joined you."

"Oh," Erich murmured, "I didn't think of it. Perhaps you are right. So she's lost for us forever. And it was such great potentiality… What a shame. You leave me no other way," he suddenly told Ike. "We'll have to kill her."

"You _won't_," was the only reply.

An instant later the traitor found himself flying through the air and colliding with a tree. He coughed trying to regain his breath.

"I won't fight because you seem defenseless," Ike said. "But the next time you meet make sure you've already said all your prayers and are ready to die. Harming my family never goes unpunished. This blow was for Mist. And the next – deadly – will come for Elmao. Because she's mine and under my protection. No matter who I'll have to face then. Do not forget it."

And he turned to go away and find his mercenaries and leave. Erich hardly managed to get up. Still coughing, he chuckled:

"So… is this your final position, Commander? You claim her as your woman, huh? I wonder if Elmao herself knows about it… And you'll have to do your best to protect her 'cause we – the very Shadows – aren't her worst enemies…"

With those words he vanished, as did the darkness around him.

"Is Mist okay?" Ike asked Rhys as he returned to his comrades.

The bishop smiled at him tiredly.

"Yes, Ike. No need to worry. She's just sleeping now. She got no scratch in the battle so I didn't even have to use my staff…"

"I got it. Thanks anyway." Ike held Mist in his arms carefully, fully knowing that Boyd was really jealous. "Greil mercenaries, we GO BACK."

Indeed, he had food for thought now. Though it wasn't his element – to think – he couldn't rely on anybody when it concerned Elmao, even Soren. No, _especially_ Soren. Ike never understood why his friend was often mad at his… new love, was it?

Ike didn't think that what Erich had told him was truth or lies for he didn't really care. He just knew that Elmao would explain everything frankly… if she remembered it, of course. Well, if not, then he'd wait.

Just a bit.

'_I won't leave Elmao. Even if she asks me to,'_ Ike promised to himself solemnly.

**_A bit later..._**

He was eager to get to the camp but when he got there he found neither Ranulf nor **_her_**. Elmao was gone. The tent she was sharing with Mist was empty.

Ike bent down and picked up a feather.

_**A black – raven – feather…**_

* * *

**_Tell me if it is intriguing... T.T 'cuz I do not know myself._**

**_And thanks Avelinne (Iline, right?) for her last review! It was so long ago... _**


	8. Chapter 7 River Crossing Part II

**Hello! Sorry for not updating. I had to invent a very important scene in this chapter, 'cause now it features not only Elmao, but Pheina too. **

**Anyway, this chapter is Elmao-centric.**

_Elmao's flashbacks_

_'Thoughts'_

**__****Disclaimer: I own only Elmao and Pheina. And all the other OCs that are mentioned here. I don't own Fire Emblem (or its story would have been very different...).**

* * *

Chapter 7. River Crossing Part II:

While Ike and Co were burning the supplies.

_Pain… pain… pain… _

_I wish it could end. Or I could finally die. _

_Being on the edge, balancing between life and death, I could only think of my mistakes._

_Why did I ever go to that damned temple?_

_Why did I choose to stay when I saw Erich with two weird people?_

_Why didn't I begin to suspect anything seeing them? _

_Why didn't I run away once I identified them as a green and a Black Shadows, and Erich as a traitor?_

_Why did I think recklessly I could defeat any of them? _

_They were older. They were stronger and more experienced. And I was a weakling. A failure, as I can see it now. _

_So… why do I still breathe for I am not worthy it?_

"_Elmao! Elmao, open your eyes NOW! Recall how it is to see!"_

_As it turned out, I didn't close my eyes. Or one of them, at least. Then why do I see only darkness?_

"_Master… Alan?" I managed to muster out and immediately began coughing._

_I was choking with my own blood which had appeared in my lungs somehow. Then I felt that a firm strong hand helped me to lift my small form for me to breathe normally. _

"_Thank Goddess, you're alive! I was afraid of losing you."_

_He? Afraid of losing someone like __**me?**__ The world must've gone mad finally. _

"_What… what hap… pened?" I muttered feeling scared. _

_Now, after I'd seen this world again, I did not want to die. _

"_You're being healed. Unfortunately, you'll have a long and hard time to recover… but don't collapse. We'll make it, okay?"_

"_Sure," I smiled weakly. And immediately frowned. "What about the-"_

"_We'll talk about it later," my Master's voice grew severe. "I promise to you that they're going to regret and suffer. Now you are to recover. Got it? And not a single word about this accident until you're strong and healthy again."_

"_Yes…"_

_All my strength exhausted itself and I drifted into a deep sleep smoothly. But before I lost reality I heard:_

"_Are you sure she'll manage? Average people do not live with such injuries. Perhaps, we should call the best healers to take care of her…"_

"_She'll recover. I've no doubt about it."_

"_Of course, but… All this is just terrifying. They were __**monsters **__to do __**this**__ to her. The whole ribcage shattered, right arm broken in several places, interior bleeding… It wasn't even a fair fight. It was a beating of infants. I hope that those… ruffians will suffer enough for it. We can't let it go unpunished. She's one of us… And we'll protect her, right, Master Alan?"_

"_Sure, Thomas. Let us attend to the council. We'll decide what to do. It wasn't a simple beating, it was enemies' sneaking on our territory. We won't leave it as it is."_

_The last thing I felt before sleeping for many days were my Master's arms holding me tightly. _

_**It was a shame for… such a shame that I couldn't stand any memory about that accident. And I vowed to become stronger. No one would have to look after me. **_

_**And**__**also I began to have a strong hatred towards all the Shadows from the other Orders. Emerald, Lava, Death – no matter who they are and how mighty they are – they'll suffer. **_

_**They'll repay. **_

_**For I wasn't the only pray of their cruel, sadistic games…**_

_**One year**__** later.**_

"_You know, hatred is a very strong word."_

"_I know that __**perfectly**__. Thanks for reminding, Shiki."_

"_I'm at your service!" The green-haired young noble laughed. Then she broke off her laughter. "Has anything changed since then?"_

"_Of course, not! I'll find them one day. I've still got a lot to learn, but they'll regret meeting me again. Those particular three… Erich, Luscious and Martina…"_

"_You seem to remember their names well," she noticed._

"_Sure.__Actually, the first name I've known besides my own was Franz."_

"_Who's that?"_

"_He? He's a Phoenix laguz. The one who murdered my mother."_

"_You mean your foster-mother," she corrected._

"_Shiki, don't make me repeat myself. I lack patience."_

"_Sorry. So… m-m… his name's Franz… You know, the Phoenixes' King is called Franzelle."_

"_And what's on?" I asked indifferent__ly._

"_That Franzelle guy became the King fifteen years ago; give or take several months. Got it?"_

"_No."_

_Shiki groaned. _

"_The Franz you want to kill so much is their King, Franzelle! Do you realize who you want to go against?"_

_I kept silence for a couple of moments and then replied gravely:_

"_I don't care. A King or not, he'll get his judgment. I'll never forgive him."_

_Shiki looked at me with round eyes._

"_I mean that anyone who I do not forgive will find his death from my own hands. Understand, Shiki?"_

"_I do," she sighed. "But I can't figure out why you are so mad about this whole revenge stuff."_

"_Some things can't be forgiven. Not even for the entire eternity."_

"_And that's a very long period of time…"_

Elmao was waking up as if she was getting from beneath heavy snowdrifts. She sat up and immediately winced from pain – she had been lying on her injured shoulder during her sleep.

The young Sun Shadow looked around and saw that Mist wasn't here.

'_Why… Oh right, they all went for the raid! Why am I such a sleepy head?'_

Elmao slowly dressed and exited the tent. The camp was empty indeed – not a single voice audible. Only the wind was howling and the fog was very enigmatic as if concealing something.

Elmao made her slow way through the camp until she reached the kitchen. It was empty, too. On one of the tables she found a note from Oscar which told her what to cook. Elmao smiled weakly – nobody else was capable of decent cooking in the whole army.

She left the kitchen to get some water, and while looking for a bucket, caught a glimpse of something white among the nearby tents. Like three years ago, she felt all the air be knocked out of her chest.

"Farr!" she called out unwittingly, starting towards the white figure.

The figure stopped, surprised at the sudden cry. When several feet were between him and her, Elmao realized that she had mistaken her friend for…

'_Oops… I never thought there are other herons! And hawks, too,__ before I was told about it,' _she added mentally, glancing at two men with brown wings at the unfamiliar heron's sides.

"Do you need something?" the white laguz wondered, his voice smooth and calm and serene.

'_But not like Farr,' _she thought with sudden sadness.

"No, sorry to bother you," she apologized, trying her hard to hide her disappointment. "I just took you for someone else."

Elmao proved to be wrong as she supposed the laguz would be satisfied with such an answer.

"What?" his bright green orbs widened. "Do you know someone like me?"

His two guards seemed to be on the alert by some reason. Elmao wondered mentally who they all were.

"Well, er… yes, actually, I do," she told him, awkwardly.

"Really?" The heron came up to her. "Where? And who is that?"

Elmao replied automatically.

"His name's Farrian, or simply Farr. He's a bit like you in appearance but he has blue eyes. He lives in Thriora, the land of the albatross tribe. It's on Irnellius," she explained.

"Ah… so you're Elmao. We heard about you. "

"Really?" she smiled. "And who are you?"

"My name is Reyson. I'm called the White Prince."

"Pleased to meet you!" Elmao extended her hand and Reyson shook it carefully.

The two hawks approached and, seeing no danger coming to the heron, relaxed a bit. One of them, a young-looking laguz with light-brown wings and a fluffy fringe, flew up to Elmao, staring at her with bright mischievous eyes.

"I'm Janaff, the Hawk King's Eyes!" he said proudly, winking at the girl. "And this is Ulki, the King's Ears."

Elmao nodded, looking at the two laguz with natural interest (to roast or not to roast?).

"So the hawk army has arrived eventually, hasn't it?"

The light of mirth vanished from Janaff's eyes; Reyson looked down with sorrow; Ulki's face hardened.

"… What's happened?" Elmao demanded with deadly curiosity.

"The Kilvas ravens… betrayed us." In a few sharp words they told her the dire tale of the betrayal.

The Sun Shadow remained silent, feeling her inside freeze. Her eye narrowed and began to redden in pure rage.

'_Is it possible? The strategy which Soren has schemed failed? And Ranulf… Ike… the whole army… they relied on them!__ How could they? And the hawks… the innocents! Hawks are not like albatrosses, they __**can **__and__** want **__to fight! They weren't even given a chance to protect themselves… It is just like… __**just like…**__'_

**Three and a half years ago.**

"_The Tethil… Massacre?" I repeated. "You were there, too?"_

"_Yeah," Pheina replied darkly. "It was the first time in our lives when we had to fight – for our lives."_

"_But we weren't able to save the others," Neina added solemnly. "Perhaps, if we were more skilled and strong, then…"_

"_Then they all would have lived," Farr finished. "You are wrong, Nei. Only you two can fight – and I can't. If you decided to save the whole tribe, you'd have failed. No matter how strong you could be, there were too many Phoenixes. So let's… don't speak about it."_

_The heron turned round and came up to the brink of the tower at the top of which we had halted. His friends, Pheina and Neina, a raven and a hawk respectively, looked at his winged back but said nothing, just sighed._

"_What happened after that?" I reminded the laguz of our subject. _

_It was hard for me to recall the events of that fatal day but I couldn't suppress the urge to know the point of view (POV))) of the other survivors. _

"_Then?" Pheina was lying on the tower roof on her own wings. She was drawling as ever. "Then… we were pretty lucky. If Vairah didn't find us I don't know what'd have happened to us."_

"_It wasn't easy to get used to the new climate, the new tribe and customs. But we managed somehow." Neina went on with their tale after the raven had fallen silent. "And about ten years later..."_

"_She means, one year ago," Pheina snickered awaking from her silence._

"_One year and a half, you fool!" Neina corrected her aggressively._

"_What have you just called me! You!-"_

"_Shut up, please," Farr asked politely. "If you can't remember, it happened a year and seven months ago."_

_I glanced at the heron. As I managed to realize, he was always playing matchmaker to reconcile the rival friends, no matter what methods he had to use to do it. _

_When we first met – it was several days ago – his beauty took my breath away. No words could describe him. Shiki had old me about the swans once – and, according to her, herons didn't differ much from swans – but her words were only a dim caricature on him. As Pheina had told me once – 'you cannot help but love him'. _

_Now I quite agree with her._

"_I don't care when it happened," I groaned. "I just want to know __**what**__ happened."_

"_Uh-huh!" Pheina giggled victoriously. "I __**knew**__ that our all-mighty Sun Shadow is fond of stories!"_

"_Pheina, you were told – shut up," Neina snarled. Pheina__ made out angry tones in her voice and chose to follow the advice. "That's a lot better."_

_The hawk sat up, and her left hand gathered the ends of the three dark-blonde breads lying on the floor. When I first noticed the length of her breads, I felt __**really**__ envious. For the ends of her thin long breads reached her ankles and had small bells on the ribbons tying the hair. Grrr… I'll never have such long hair!_

_To my relief, the other birds' hair reached only their waists. Farr's light-blonde, almost golden, locks were carefully cut; Pheina's mane was tied by blue ribbons in two different places: first near her neck, next in the middle of her back. _

_My own hair was very long now, to my mind. I hadn't cut them since our leave of the Shining Keep and I didn't even have a headband to keep them away from my face._

"_In short, the said period of time later, our tribe was attacked. Most of the males who could fight were slain," Neina stated with an indifferent face. Pheina looked away, at the blue line of the horizon. I knew Farr was listening, too, but he didn't even turn to us. Perhaps it was hard for him to experience all those events again. "The King who had accepted us into the tribe, died then, too. We couldn't do anything again. And the realization of our own weakness hurt most of all. Once more, we __**could**__… but we weren't able. Once again, there were a lot of Phoenixes, and they were very strong."_

"_Shiki mentioned something about their King," I interrupted. "Was he there, in Thriora?"_

"_No. But two of his younger siblings were. Eltz, the eldest prince, and Lucrezia, the eldest sister. The latter is, by the way, the Queen's prey."_

"_But albatrosse__s don't suffer from bloodlust," I said, not believing her._

"_Do you remember a large burn on Vairah's neck, near her collarbone? Lucrezia caught her off guard when she wasn't shifted, and attacked with her flare breath. Then the Phoenix used her talons, but Vairah managed to dodge the blow. Still, she had to recover for a long time 'cause the burn nearly left her dumb."_

"_Wow… I see, your Queen has serious reckonings with Lucrezia," I mused._

"_Sure," Neina confirmed. "Eltz is mine."_

"_P-pardon?"_

"_I mean that when the time comes, he'll have his head off by my talons." Then she added. "And Pheina has chosen Cronz as her opponent. I never thought she shows bad taste," Neina sneered in her usual manner. _

"_Hey, you!-"_

"_Wait-wait-wait. So you intend to kill the Royal Phoenixes? Why?"_

"_Own scores," Pheina grumbled and rolled to the other side going to fall asleep._

"_Something… can't be forgiven," Farr said softly._

"_I think so, too." I couldn't help but smile at the heron._

"_And your prey is the King himself, huh?"_

_I nodded. _

"_By the way, you haven't finished the story yet!" _

"_In short," Pheina snarled, "after the Phoenixes finally left, the remaining laguz had to do large work. Tend the wounded, bury the dead… Rebuild the country. And choose the new ruler."_

"_Why was Vairah chosen?" I wondered._

"_Rulers don't come when needed. No, the laguz watch each other and when they finally see the most capable one, they tell him to become their ruler."_

"_And if somebody is against?"_

_Pheina shrugged._

"_Let's say that all the albatrosses' kings and queens come during hardships. It was Vairah this time."_

"_Hmmm…"_

"_And the Phoenixes will paaaayyyy…" Neina yawned. _

"_Obviously."_

"_Red-and-gold… traitors."_

"Ravens will never be forgiven," Janaff concluded. "The King has promised to-"

"Who said 'ravens'?" A cheery cheeky voice came from behind Elmao's back.

'_Pheina.'_

"What?" Elmao whirled around. "What are YOU doing here?"

The abnormally big raven landed gracefully several feet away from her and reverted forms. Long midnight-blue hair, mischievous bright brown eyes and black wings.

Elmao ran up to her and threw her arms about the laguz's neck.

"Oh, Pheina! How happy I am to see you – the only familiar face in this place! But how did you get here? Were you looking for me? And why are you alone?"

The raven tried to free herself from an almost deadly embrace, and, strange as it is, succeeded. She laughed.

"No so quick. I'm also glad to see you. We haven't seen each other for ages! I mean, for several months exactly. And to answer your second question – no, I wasn't looking for you, sorry. We gave up about three months ago. Not because we fell into despair but because such things began to happen…" She became sad suddenly.

Elmao didn't interrupt her being too happy to notice any problems. She was looking into her friend's face with pure adoration. Pheina's eyes lit up suddenly.

"And why are they staring at me?" she wondered innocently.

Elmao glanced back. Obviously the hawks were dumbfounded to see their enemy in their own camp.

"What does a _**crow**_ need in the Laguz Alliance's camp?" The White Prince's low deep voice was full with venom.

Pheina snarled.

"I'm a raven, not crow, _**heron**_," she said mocking his scornful tone.

"It's Reyson the White Prince for you, _**raven**_, if you insist so."

"It's Pheina the Fastwing for _**you**_, handsome boy," she sneered.

Elmao smacked her forehead on hearing that exchange of courtesies.

"I advise you to stop," she said calmly but her tone was icy cold.

"Why?" Reyson's eyes flashed.

"One phrase more, and your guards will challenge Pheina," Elmao began to explain. "And I won't stay aside."

Pheina chuckled, menace vanishing from her features and pose.

"Agreed. Okay, guys, I watch my mouth and you don't attack or insult me. Deal?"

"Never!" Janaff snapped. "You Kilvas scum!"

Both girls scowled. Elmao's hand stirred, a small knife sinking down into her palm out of the sleeve. Pheina tensed, ready to shift.

"Pheina has nothing to do with them," the Shadow muttered. "She isn't even from Tellius!"

"As if I care!"

"Calm down, Janaff." Reyson sighed. "She is telling the truth."

"In spite of this, can I strike her? Just once?"

The raven shifted her gaze from the White Prince to the Eyes. Her gaze was so… thoughtful and careful, and full of natural interest, almost unnerving. Janaff gulped when he stared back. Deep inside those dark brown orbs he saw something that made him shiver and glance away.

Elmao sighed in relief.

"Thank the Goddess… I hope, you won't fight or insult each other again."

"Nope," Pheina chuckled. "Why should I - now?"

Reyson smiled coldly intending to say something but at that moment all five heard a barely audible crackle of branches.

"Enemy's near!" Ulki whispered.

They all were on alert. Elmao glanced around and caught a glimpse of a green cape.

"Pheina, watch my back!"

"What the-"

The Sun Shadow Rushed forward among the tents and then jumped and fell down, pinning the spy to the ground.

"Another… Shadow?" the raven muttered in disbelief.

"What are you to find here?" Elmao demanded bringing the knife to the green Shadow's neck.

After receiving no answer she shook him violently.

"Answer me! Now!"

No answer. Never. The spy struggled in her grasp and immediately had the knife in his neck.

"What… what the?.."

"He took his own life." Pheina shook her head. "What a shame. Don't worry, Elmao."

"And you are telling me this!" the Sun Shadow snapped letting go of the dead man. "It means that there are more of them! On the enemy side! What do you think we'll do knowing it?"

The raven kept silent. She didn't know what to say.

Elmao let out a heavy sigh and turned to her friend.

"Shift, please. I think I should find Ranulf. He must know."

"Fine."

The raven shifted; Elmao climbed on her back.

"Be careful," she told Reyson and the hawks. "I don't think there are more spies but be on alert."

Pheina snorted and took wing.

"Hey!" They heard Janaff yell. "And who'll cook the whole meal!"

XxXxXxX

_**There was…**_

_**No struggle.**_

_**No resistance.**_

_**No timidity.**_

_**No obedience.**_

_**No will to live.**_

_**No will to die.**_

_**No will to speak.**_

_**No will to keep silence.**_

_**No peace in soul.**_

_**No thirst for fight.**_

_**So… why are we doing this? We always fought, not wanting to find a solution… **_

_**We all were wrong.**_

_**And the price is clear – one Order, the second in strength and the most honorable, was wiped out. **_

_**But what if I do not want this price?**_

_**It's already happened.**_

_**Then I'll change something. If one Order – then why not two? Or three? Or they all? The modern world does not need us…**_

_**Kin went against kin. Tethil and Thriora Massacre… Why did they do it? Why do they carry on with it? **_

_**It's a sin for laguz… isn't it?**_

_**The previous King was bad – but the present is even worse. **_

_**He never wanted to rule… but he knew it was inevitable. So he played havoc with his country and his kin knowing fully well that nobody would stop him.**_

_**Too many…**_

_**Lives.**_

_**Tears.**_

_**Deaths.**_

_**Destinies.**_

_**Encounters.**_

_**Broken hearts.**_

_**Sufferings.**_

_**Betrayals.**_

_**Battles.**_

_**Wars.**_

_**Blood. **_

_**If not somebody else, then I will do it. **_

_**Or it will never stop. **_

_**I can't let my dear friends suffer, or die, or cry,**__** or struggle in vain, or… lose someone. **_

_**Why?**_

_**A foolish question, isn't it?**_

_**Am I not right,…**_

_**L'Aon,**_

_**Neina,**_

_**Pheina,**_

_**Farrian,**_

_**Vairah,**_

_**Rexilian,**_

_**Nyala,**_

_**Dilan,**_

_**Cronkoto,**_

_**Shiki?...**_

_**My friends…**_

xXxXxXx

**Somewhere on a cliff****.**

"Are you able to go back?" Tibarn asked the injured cat laguz.

"No…" Ranulf panted.

"Then I'll carry you," the Hawk King suggested.

"Wait… a bit. I can't… get to the camp… even with your help."

Tibarn examined his ally's state. Too bad even for him. Countless bruises, torn side and several deep gashes on his arms and legs. And blood. Rivers of blood. If he, the Hawk King, did not do anything to help Ranulf, the army would be in a really bad condition. But he had no vulnerary with him.

And, as it often happens, somebody came to their help.

"Ranulf!" A female worried voice came from the skies, and Tibarn looked up.

His eyes narrowed dangerously as soon as he recognized the black spot in the sky, coming down.

A crow. One of those filthy cowardly traitorous Kilvas scum because of which nearly all of his countrymen were wiped out.

The blackwing landed and the female jumped off and ran towards the lying cat.

"Ranulf! Oh, Ranulf… Who's done this to you?" Her voice broke as tears began to form on her eyelids.

_**I had never seen such… such… severe injuries…**_

_**No. Wait a sec. I have. And I have even caused them to my enemies.**_

_**But… to see my **_friend _**in a state like **_this_**… it's unbearable! **_

"El… mao… It doesn't matter – now…" Ranulf murmured.

Elmao wiped her tears away and looked at his wounds again. Then she turned back.

"Pheina? Give me your- What are you doing?"

While she was busy with the blue cat, the raven had reverted and was wholly unprepared to face Tibarn's wrath. The first thing she had to deal with was an uncontrolled torrent of abuse, curses and dreadful vows to kill her kin in the most painful way.

The female raven was nearly feeling terror while staring into his golden blazing eyes. Though soon she collected herself and wondered in her favorite mocking tone:

"Are all hawks such racists or is Neina the only exception?"

An as-a-matter-of-fact remark made Tibarn stammer and shut his mouth for an instant. Pheina smirked widely until she noticed a huge fist coming in her face's direction. The smirk vanished as if it hade never appeared on her cheeky countenance and the raven ducked – just in time.

"Are you mad?" she yelled beginning to enrage.

"No raven will go unscathed from me!" the Hawk King hissed ready to transform.

But before the debate could get to a stalemate a stone went flying and collided with Tibarn's hot head.

"What the!-"

Elmao breathed out slowly then opened her bloody-red (not orange, mind you – true sign that you shouldn't approach her) eye and stated very calmly:

"You can do it later. Now Ranulf needs our help. Pheina, you had a concoction on your satchel – give to me."

Pheina obeyed and threw the tiny phial to Elmao. She turned to Ranulf and said in a soft voice:

"Now, drink it, okay? And when we return, Rhys will see to your wounds. Everything will be fine."

He drank the concoction at a gulp and began to feel better at once. Elmao took the empty bottle from him and gave back to Pheina.

"So, are you ready to fly back?"

The cat stirred and winced.

"A few minutes more."

"Okay."

Elmao sat down near him. Pheina did the same after she had managed to go round a very furious Tibarn quickly enough.

"Phei. As we are just sitting here, do you mind telling me why you ended up here?"

The raven glanced at Tibarn's unnerving presence closer than twenty feet, and nodded.

"I think I could tell you… But are you sure that EVERYBODY HERE needs to hear it?"

"I am." Elmao's grin was wide, content and menacing.

Pheina cursed inwardly for the umpteenth time for obeying her Queen's order to meet the Shadow and her mage friend three and a half years ago. And was about to begin when the Hawk King flopped down beside her.

"I will not let you out of my sight," he warned.

Pheina didn't like his grin and turned to her friend for help but received a sympathizing smile.

"If you do not trust me – as if I care – go ask Reyson. He _**did**_ admit that all I told him is true," she said with self respect.

The actual rivals shared a glare while Elmao and Ranulf shared a giggle. Both birds pretended not to hear.

"Okay. It all began three months ago, when somebody made a noise in Swan Lake Area…"

* * *

**Thanks Avelinne and CrystalYumemi for reviews!**

**CrystalYumemi, you know, your review inspired me to write this chapter in just several hours! Thanks a lot!**

**And don't forget to review again!**


End file.
